Unleashing her will
by wandwaving101
Summary: (AU, OOC) Watching Eric on his knees pleading his maker to stay, breaks something inside Sookie. Tired of the seemingly endless sorrow that surrounds her and the people she knows, with her will alone she unknowingly starts something that will change everything. Main pairing- Sookie/Godric.
1. Chapter 1

I'm taking stuff from the books and show and twisting them a little, ok more than a little, a lot.  
We start off on the roof as Godric is getting ready to meet the sun. I'm following cannon (mostly) up to that point, after that we will be derailing from the shows plot line and moving on to my own. Meaning, if something happened in the show after that point, there is a HUGE chance that it will not happen in this.

Major changes you should know from the start- Sookie is dating Bill but not in love with him and they have not had sex, she is still a virgin. The portals to Faery are currently closed.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
Thank you to the great Eric's-bitch for agreeing to be my beta!  
I use an online translator so if anything is wrong, I apologize.

* * *

Sookie stood frozen, watching as the normally proud Viking fell to his knees in agony in front of his maker. But when she heard his heart breaking pleas, and saw the bloody tears, she felt something deep inside her break.

_Memories flashed in her mind- finding out about Hugo's betrayal, almost being raped, her confusion about Bill not coming for her, that mess with Bill and his maker, the bomb, being tricked into taking some of Eric's blood and of course, not to mention, all the other stuff that has happened to her since she met her first vampire._

She felt that she had seen, as well as felt, enough death, heart-break and sorrow for two lifetimes. She wasn't willing to just stand by and watch it happen any longer, if she could help it. She had to do something to try to show Godric that he couldn't leave Eric behind and there were still things to live for. She just didn't know what she could do.

Reaching deep inside herself, she prayed for insight, for hope, for an idea. She went far into her unconscious mind, trying to find anything she could do or say. Many thoughts flew quickly but none seemed good enough. Just as she was starting to feel failure sink in, a thought passed by so quickly that she only saw a purple light. Time stood still as she gave everything to focus on that one thought. Embracing it she found it was not a thought, but a barrier. Sookie knew, she just knew, that this was it. She pushed against the barrier with all her will power, shattering it to tiny pieces. But no plan came to mind. Just a voice.

_"What's this? Little one, it's too soon for you to be here. Why are you here?" Said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and, at the same time, nowhere._

_Sookie was shocked. "What- I mean, who are you? What's going on? What do you mean 'too soon'? And I'm here because I've had enough of watching people I know get broken and beat by life! I want to do something to help. Anything. They don't deserve this. I will do something."_

_A light chuckle was heard, "So many questions, my dear. I'll answer what I can for now. As for who, and what I am... Well, I'm you. Just a part of you that was supposed to stay locked away until the right time. So, it is your will to do something? Are you sure?"_

Sookie felt as crazy as her town folks called her talking to herself like this. Maybe she had already watched Godric go up in flames and had gone into shock. As crazy as it felt, she still answered firmly and strongly,**_ "I am sure. I will do everything I can, from now on, to help those that don't deserve the cruel hands that fate sometimes deals out. I will do everything in my power to aid, protect, care for, love and cherish those I deem worthy."_**

The voice said nothing for several moments, as if thinking on what Sookie said. With a heavy sigh the voice spoke again. _"Very well Princess. Hang on, this might hurt a bit."_

Sookie sputtered out, _"Princess? And what might hurt? This is all - WHAT THE?"_

The voice was right, it did hurt. Inside her mind it felt like a million different people talking at once, explaining things, showing her memories, giving her advice, educating her on countless subjects. She was able to understand it all. Even at the lighting fast speed it was happening at.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof only seconds had passed. Eric was still on his knees pleading with his maker. Godric reached out his hand to his child, but froze half way as he noticed what was happening to Sookie out of the corner of his eyes. If he had a beating heart it would have stopped.

"Eric, Vad är detta? Hon är älva?"

It was the raw awe in his makers voice that made Eric glance up at him. Seeing that something has his attention, Eric looked behind him to see what was going on.

There was Sookie. Floating a foot off the ground, her chest out like something was trying to break free. while a white light surrounded her.

In a trance like state, Godric slowly took a few steps towards the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He could not take his eyes off of her. As he reached the last few feet that separated them the white light changed to purple and Sookie let out a soul shattering scream. She started to fall, but Godric used his vampire speed to reach her before she could touch the ground. Whatever had happened caused her to pass out, even before his arms could cradle her to his chest.

Eric was disoriented. One moment his maker was saying good bye to him. and in the next Sookie was lighting up with some sort of light and then passing out in said makers arms. Then he remembered what Godric had said.

"Hon är älva?"

Godric looked over at his child. "Inte bara älva, men kunglig."

Eric's thoughts starting to race. A royal fae? Sookie? How had he not known? He thought of the royal blood lines, trying to remember what one claimed the color purple. As soon as he figured it out he rushed to his makers side. His thoughts all over the place, he went back to talking in English as he stared at the miracle in front of him.

"Purple. You know what that means?"

"Yes my child, that she is of the Brigant line. The sun is coming up, we must get her inside and to safety. This is a very dangerous time for her."

Eric felt elated. "We?"

"Yes, we. I can't very well go meet the sun now, can I? You do remember that when a Brigant Fae matures it is only around people they trusts unconditionally, correct? We must follow protocol. Go grab her brother, meet me in our room. And Eric? Hurry."

Before either could get up another voice spoke up."No need. I've been here. Can someone please explain what, the fucking hell, just happened to my sister?!" Jason Stackhouse was standing on the top of the stairs, wide-eyed and griping the railing like a life line.

Godric took a second to figure out that Jason must be another person Sookie trusted enough, and had felt a push to get to the roof to be a witness and protector. He quickly took command."Mr. Stackhouse, I am sure you are very confused, but the sun is coming up. Please follow us to our room where we will explain as much as we can - and know - before we have to rest for the day."

In a daze Jason followed the two vampires, that had yet to stop staring at his baby sister like she was the most precious person in the world.

* * *

Translations  
Vad är detta?- What is this?  
Hon är älva?- She is fae?  
Inte bara älva, men kunglig.- Not only fae, but royal.


	2. Chapter 2

The three men walked back down the stairs and into the hotel. Each with many thoughts swirling around in their mind. Quickly they went into the suite that Eric and Godric had been sharing. Godric wasted no time. Hurrying over to his bed, he lay Sookie on it. Jason and Eric only steps behind him, both stopped at the foot of the bed to stare down at the woman on the bed.

Jason slowly moved to the side of the bed near his sister's hand, and sunk to his knees. He was worried and afraid. He and his sister often didn't see eye to eye, but lately they had been getting along much better. Just when they started to get closer again, like they had been as children, something like this came up? What was going on? What if he was losing his baby sister? She was all he had left, nothing could happen to her. He grabbed her smaller hand in his much larger one, praying she would be ok.

"Sook, wake up. You have to get up. You have to be ok... I still need you. Who's going to make sure I eat healthy now that Gran's gone? Who's going to come over every weekend to make sure my place is picked up, and I have clean clothes? Who will be around to tell me off when I'm being stupid, and save my behind when I get in trouble? I'll have no one left Sook, you can't leave me alone." Jason sobbed out, almost going hysterical in his confusion and worry. He completely missed his sister grabbing his hand back.

"Jase," Sookie groaned out.

"Sook! Sookie I'm here. What happened? What can I do?"

Sookie cleared her throat and tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired and weak to do it. "Jase, listen to me closely, I don't have much time before the next step and I have to tell you what to do since you don't know. Tell me, are we alone or do I have other protectors?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by protectors, but we aren't alone. Eric and Godric are here with us."  
Sookie tried harder to open her eyes when she heard their names.

"Eric and Godric are here?" She asked, astonished that she would have unknowingly picked them. "But, but that makes no sense. They are vampires. It has never been done."

Godric realised that all she was doing was confusing Jason more, and they didn't have time to explain now that she was conscious. He cleared his throat in a very human way before proceeding to speak, "My Lady, while we are vampires, I can assure you that we do know what to do. I just don't see how we can offer the protection you require at this time."

Sookie smiled softly. "My Lady, huh? I guess you do know. It doesn't matter what you are, I can take care of that. Are you both willing?"

"Without a doubt." Both vampires answered together. As one they went to the other side of the bed and went down on one knee and spoke as one.

"My Lady, I offer you my protection, give you my word to watch over you while you go through your inheritance, and to bare witness to any that ask." As the last word was said a small burst of purple light came out of Sookie and went into Eric and Godric.

"You honor me with your protection. Thank you, both. Don't worry about the pull of the sun, you will be able to stay awake, without the bleeds, to watch over me for as long as it takes."

Godric was unable to speak. He knew, of course, that those chosen to protect fae when they received their birthright also have to stand by until it was over, to stop anyone from interfering. But, as vampires, he was worried what was going to happen when he and Eric died for the day. Now they would, not only be the first vampires to watch this happen, but also be the first to stay awake all day without the bleeds! It was almost impossible to believe.

Eric was just as moved. But he also knew they didn't have much time before the next step. In a lower voice than he had ever used before he spoke with care. "My Lady, what are your orders?"

"Where ever we are, it needs to stay this secure. No one else is to come in. Not for any reason. No one. If one of you need food, one will have to go out and get it while the others stay behind. Tell no one what is going on." Weakly she fluttered her eyes open to stare at them. "Please watch over my brother, and ignore anything he says in anger. He tends to get very upset when he sees me in pain, and often forgets his manners while his mouth runs without thinking."

"Pain, shit what pain? Sook, what the fuck?"

"Jason Stackhouse! You watch your mouth! What would Gran say about that language?"

Jason grumbled, "Always mind your manners in front of a lady."

Sookie turned her head so she could see her brother fully and looked at him fondly. "Jase today is going to be rough on you. A little bit of me wishes you didn't have to see this. But you are here and its too late to turn back. I know you will do Gran proud and take care of me, right?" At his nod she finished, "Yes, pain. I don't have the time to explain whats going on but I will answer any questions you have later on, that is if Eric and Godric don't before hand. My body is going to undergo some extreme changes, and some might cause excruciating pain. It might not seem like it, but I can handle it and I will be ok by tonight. You must not move me from this room or try to get a doctor. No matter what Jason, you hear me?"

"I hear ya. But it don't mean I like it. What can I do?"

At this Sookie gave her most brilliant smile. "You get the best job of all. Only you can help this go smoother. I don't fully understand how much smoother, or if it will be noticeable by you, but I will be able to feel it and take strength from it. Only the touch of a blood kin can help with this part, all you have to do is touch me skin to skin. Other than that, there is nothing else that can be done until this is over. I wish I could tell you when it will be over, but there is no time limit. It depends on the will and strength of the person."

Jason gave his own huge smile, trying to put on a brave face, when inside he was still scared. "I'll take away all the pain, all my strength is yours to take. You just do what you have to and let your big bro take care of the rest. ok?"

"I love you, Jase."

"Aww, Sook. Don't make me get all mushy in front of other guys, you know I hate that." He protested, but still leaned over to put a kiss on her forehead and softly mumbled that he loved her too.

Turning her head back to the vampires she just stared at them, trying to read them. She really wished she could read their minds, now more than ever. As if Godric could tell what she was thinking he smiled at her. "Don't worry, we know what an honor this is. Nothing will go wrong. No harm will come to you, or your brother, while under our care."

Thankful, she smiled gently at the ancient vampire. "I don't know how far your knowledge of this reaches, but any information you can give my brother to help him understand, I will be very grateful of." Sookie grimaced, her jaw tightened and she clenched her teeth. "It's time."

Small grunts of pain escaped her mouth, as she tried not to yell out as the first wave of pain attacked her. She was fortunate and shortly after she passed out again.

Jason wasted no time in glaring at the vampires on the other side of the bed. "Now can one of you tell me what, the hell, is going on?"

Eric got up, grabbed a chair and placed it near the doorway, to keep watch from there. Godric took another chair and put it near the foot of the bed. "Mr. Stackhouse, I can, in fact, explain as much as possible. But this will go much smoother if you will let me just get out what I know, and try to hold off your questions until the end. Can you do that?"

Jason looked like he wanted to argue or perhaps tell him off, but instead agreed that he would.

Godric steepled his fingers together, thinking of where to start. From what he could tell of Sookie's brother he might have to make things as simple as possible. He thought it would be best to start at the beginning and work from there.

"Well Mr. Stackhouse, your sister is fae. It looks like she is from the Royal line - Brigant."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad this has been so well received so far. Let's hope that continues! I really have to thank my great beta for this chapter, I was stressing over it thinking maybe it was too much dialog and what does she do? Takes it, smooths out all my rough edges, leaves it all pretty and sends it back in a jiffy. Gotta love that girl!

The star tattoo explained in this chapter is linked on my profile for those that wish to see it.

* * *

"Do you mean like a fairy? You're telling me that my sister is some kind of Princess Tinkerbell? Oh, this is rich!" Jason laughed out.

"Mr. Stackhouse,"

"Jason, just call me Jason."

"Alright, Jason it is then. I assure you that I'm not making any of this up. You have two vampires in the room with you, is it really that hard to believe that there might be other supernatural beings out there?"

"Well I guess not. I never really thought about it before. But, I guess I'll have to now."

Godric nodded. "We can begin with the fae. They come from their own world called Faery, but they can come into this world by stepping through portals. However, the portals have been closed for the last twenty years or so. Before they closed there was a huge war between them and us - by us I mean vampires. It was terrible, sadly their numbers dropped drastically. Due to the war the fae started to reproduce with humans more than they would normally. It was done before but not very often. A major disagreement started over it, and the decision was made to close the portals, so that they could try to make their world more 'pure'. Are you following so far?"

Before Jason could answer him everyone's eyes swung to the bed, where Sookie let out a small but painful scream and started thrashing about. He tried to help his sister as much as he could, but it still lasted for hours with hardly any break. Jason just hoped his touch offered some kind of relief, any kind at all. Just as he was about to rip out his hair, it all stopped. He looked down to where he was holding her tight in his arms and let out a long deep breath.

"Finally! This means it's over now right?"

Godric and Eric both wished they could tell him that it was, but they couldn't. Eric took the lead with answering this time.

"It's not over yet Jason, but that was the worst of it." He said, quietly.

"Oh sweet Jesus, thank you. What else is going to happen?"

"What she has already went through you can think of as like a puberty, of sorts. She was maturing. What that means, only the fae know. It's a closely guarded secret. After that part is over with, the time to get her full inheritance comes out."

"Do you mean like money?"

Eric chuckled. "Coming from that line? Oh yes, she will get quite a bit of money. But that's not all it means. It will also decide what place in the line she is, and it will also be the time she learns who her mate is."

"How does she find all that out? And what do you mean by mate? Do you mean husband? Sook isn't ready to be married!"

"Again, this is something no one really knows. But we will see it happen even if we don't know what everything means, take a look at her face."

Jason brushed his sister's hair out of the way while the other two moved closer.

"Jase" Sookie moaned out. "Jase it's too hot. Make it stop."

Godric made a soft cooing noise, that sounded strange coming from a vampire as old as him. "Shh, hush now, My Lady. It's almost over. Everything's ok."

Her face started to get flushed and above her left eyebrow black marks started to show. Godric explained as they came.

"Jason this is her fae markings. Pretty much just a tattoo. but it will hold so much meaning, information and power. It will have three stars with a vine connecting them. See? That's the first star. The coloring inside it shows what line she's from. It's purple meaning Brigant. The next star tells where the person falls within the family. I don't know what all the colors means, but I do know that color." Godric seemed floored by the color.

"What does that color mean?"

Eric let out a uncertain sounding laugh. "Oh, this is great. Of course this would happen. Nothing is ever boring and normal when Sookie Stackhouse is around."

"Jason, congratulations. Your sister is the heir to the throne. That's what it means."

Jason gapped at them. "What? She is what? This has to be all a dream."

Just as the last star was being filled in with white Eric started laughing like crazy. "That can't be right! Impossible!"

"What can't be right? What does white mean?"

"It means your sister is a virgin. But that's impossible, she's dating a vampire. Bill would not be dating her without her putting it out."

If only his sister wasn't still cradled in his arms. He was fuming. "What the fuck did you just say about my sister you undead mother fucker? My sister is pure. She's waiting for marriage, it doesn't matter who she dates. I know she would never give that up to just anyone!" His voice rising with each word.

Seeing a fight on the horizon, Godric tried to calm things down. "Eric, Jason, now is not the time to jump down each others throats. Eric, the tattoo's can not lie. It's white, so she is in fact pure. Besides the point that was not something you should have said to her brother. It was completely uncalled for. Jason, don't look so smug. That language was still uncalled for, as was the insult. What would your sister say to you if she was up to hear that?" Jason paled, knowing he was right.

"The last star shows marriage status or if unwed, personal status and, somehow, shows who their mate is. I don't know the process, but rumors state that right about now your sister is giving qualities she likes in a mate. Certain things she is looking for. In return the universe takes that into consideration and picks the best possible person for her. The fae are never matched poorly."

"So let me get this straight. Whatever color shows in this last star shows who she will marry? That sounds wrong to me. I don't like it. I don't like the thought of her just getting a husband. What if they are wrong and my sister has to deal with some nut job?"

Sook stirred in his arms, slowly waking up and was able to hear the last bit of them talking.

"Jase, it's ok. It's the way of the fae, and Godric was correct. They have never been wrong."

"Oh Sook! I thought you would never wake up."

"Help me sit up a bit more please? So. What color is it?"

Eric answered her. "It's blue. Do you know who it is?"

She never got to answer as someone popped into the room, making both vampires drop their fangs and stand in front of the siblings, growling.

The person took a look around before speaking. "Well oh my, would you look at that? Those fangs sure are impressive, but I promise you young men that you can not harm those that have already passed on."

Sookie and Jason froze on the bed behind them. "Jason, are we both in the same dream or did you hear Gran?"

"Naw Sook, it ain't no dream. That's Gran."

Without taking his eyes off the newcomer Eric demanded, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I mean my grandbabies no harm. Surely, you know that someone from the Summerlands would be coming when the process was over?"

Godric let his fangs snap back into place and forced Eric to do the same. He did in fact forget. "I'm sorry madam, we just forgot and got defensive. I apologize for our actions."

"All is forgiven young man. I'm thankful that you seem to be taking the role of protector seriously. I'm glad my baby is in such good hands. Now, could I perhaps ask you to move so that I may get closer?"

Both vampires moved out of the way and watched as Sookie tried desperately to get to her Gran. She was distressed when she was unable to touch her and started to cry. "Gran! How are you here? Only fae and fae mates can go to the Summerlands.. Oh."

"Yes baby only fae and their mates. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. I loved my husband dearly, but he was unable to give me any children. One day a handsome man came, sat me down, told me all about the fae and what a mate meant. As you can probably guess, I was his mate. While I am not proud to admit it, we did have an affair and he gave me two children. Your father and your aunt. I did come clean to my husband but he understood and helped raise my babies and then you both as his own. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me for never telling you. I just didn't know how and didn't want you to hate me for what I did."

To say Sookie was shocked was a huge understatement. This was Gran, the same Gran that told her all the time how important wedding vows are. But at the end of the day it didn't matter, she was still her Gran. The one that took her and Jason in after their parents died. The one that protected her from her great uncle and his nasty thoughts and the very same one that never looked down on her. Glancing at her brother, she could tell he was thinking along the same lines.

"Oh Gran, we won't judge you. There is nothing to forgive. We love you."

"What Sook said, Gran. I love you."

"Oh my babies, how I wish I could hold you in my arms again. It warms my soul to hear that. Now they will be calling me back soon, so let's make the most of the time, ok? Sookie do you have any questions?"

Sookie looked down. "I do. What about my mate? How will that work?"

Gran looked at her. "So you figured it out so soon? I thought it might come as a shock to you. But it will be ok. It will work out like any other marriage. With hard work, time, love and patience. What worries you the most? Are you scared of him?"

Jason finally clued in that his sister knew who her husband was and demanded to know who it was. But Sookie shook her head, as she wasn't ready to name him yet and only said "He's a vampire. I'm fae. Tell me how that will work out. No, I don't think I'm scared of him. But then again I don't even really know him."

Godric and Eric had stood behind them, trying to give them the illusion of being able to talk privately, but they too were stunned by the news. A vampire was the mate to the heir to the royal fae family?!

"Jason, you hold your sister tighter and give her a hug for me. Sookie dear, it does not matter what he is. His soul calls to you does it not? That is the only thing that matters. Everything else is just details, not the main subject. You will get to know him, as he will you. Just take things slow."

"But Gran, what if I'm not good enough?" Sookie whispered low, but still loud enough that everyone in the room heard them.

"Oh, my sweet baby girl, I hate that before now the important men in your life have made it so that you think so low of yourself. I know my words won't change your thinking over night, but you are good enough. You were born to be a queen, and your mate will show you that. Just promise me that you will let him try, don't shut him out for the wrong doings of other men. On that topic, sadly I wish I didn't have to bring this up, since I know it will only make you think more poorly of men, but it has to be done." Turning to the vampires she waved over the taller one. "Now I believe you are sheriff back in our home town correct?"

Wondering what that had to do with anything, Eric nodded.

"Well then, you also have to see this. Sookie dear, look at me and really listen to what I have to say. I know you blame yourself but it was not your fault I died, do you hear me? Not your fault."

Sookie cried harder and yelled out that it was, it was totally her fault.

"No, baby, it was not. It was William Compton's fault." And just like that, the room fell deathly silent.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Words in italics are words being spoken in someone's mind.

* * *

"The day I passed on I had gone over to his place to leave some information he had asked for. When I went to put the papers on his living room table, like he told me to, I found a box with your name on it. We had just meet him, so I was curious on what it was. I know it was wrong, it wasn't my home nor my property, but I still looked. And to this day do not regret it." Gran felt so depressed on the news she had to give, but had to go on. She needed Sookie to understand it was not her fault at all.

"Sookie, do you think you are ready to 'pop' something in here? I took that box and hid it. I want you to bring it here."

Everyone knew that the boxes contents had to be important, considering she was killed over them. They were all scared and curious.

"I think so, Gran. Where is it?"

"Do you remember the playhouse Jason and your grand-daddy built for you? It's in there, in the trunk with your old toys."

Concentrate Sookie. You can do this, she told herself. She molded her magic and will to her, saw the place clearly in her mind and called the box to her. It took a few tries, but finally a small box, slightly bigger than a shoe box, popped into the room. As Gran said, it clearly bore her name on its lid.

She pushed it an inch away from her with shaking hands. "I don't think I can look in there. I'm not sure I fully want to know, I have a feeling it's something big. Jason, will you look?"

Gran thought about telling him no, but said nothing as Jason moved his sister so that she was sitting next to him and pulled the top of the box off. Inside they could see papers, files and hundreds of photos. Jason grabbed a small pile of the photos and flipped through them.

"What the hell? These are all of Sook. Why does he have all of these?" He grabbed another stack and almost dropped them seeing the first one. He jumped off the bed and let out an anger filled roar.

"HELL FUCKING NO! Tell me that pervert did not."

Sookie was getting ready to lecture him on his mouth but Gran was shaking her head no, with a look like it was not only expected but also understood. She reached over to see what was so bad and grabbed the photos he dropped before he could stop her. The first photo stopped her movement and put a look of total horror on her face. Still she kept going, looking over the photos, growing paler with each one. One photo she gave more than a glance to. She remembered that night. That night she had not known Bill, so how did he get this?

Hands trembling, she handed the photo to her brother who was pacing the room like a wild animal, saying who knows what under his breath. "Jason. look at this one. Do you remember that night?"

The photo was of Sookie in a pale pink sundress, with her shoes in her hands as she waded ankle deep into the lake at his place. The house that used to belong to their parents. Looking at the background he could tell when it was taken. "Of course I do. That was the first cook out we hosted together at my place. It was the first party in town last summer. Hang on. Last summer. So how did he get this?"

Gran beckoned Eric over. "Sheriff, what you need is in that file."

Eric walked over to the two siblings watching them closely. One was shaking in fury, the other in pain. "Sookie may I see the file? Possibly also the photos, so I know fully what I'm dealing with?"

Jason rushed over so fast it was almost a blur to stop him from looking at the photos. "Fuck no, you ain't seeing these." He growled out. It was bad enough already one man saw his baby sister like that, he wasn't about to let another. It was degrading of his sister and he wasn't going to allow it. Sookie laid a hand on her brother's arm, trying to calm him down. "Jason, he is only trying to do his job, which he takes very seriously. I honestly don't believe he is going to get any pleasure from them. But Eric, I..I don't want anyone else to see these, if you can do that."

The photos had to be worse than he had originally thought. He was thinking maybe random stalking photos but he got the feeling it was much bigger. He had to trend carefully, not only was this possible proof of one of the vampires in his area breaking the law, but he was dealing with the new heir to the Brigant throne. "I promise, I will try, but without knowing what I'm dealing with, I can't promise anything. I will try my hardest though, I swear that." Eric locked eyes with Sookie while saying that, trying to show that he was serious and being truthful. It must have come across, because Sookie gave her permission and he grabbed the ones they had already seen.

Eric had been a vampire for a very long time,and had done many things himself that he was not always proud of, but none the less he had done them. Before they came out of the coffin it was easy to get blood and sex with glamour, and after it was easy to get both without the use of glamour. With the amount of fangbangers always hanging around his bar, he had advanced personal experience in the matter. But he had never done anything like this before. What vampire in this day and age would do something this.. well, human? It was beneath them. It was something a human serial killer would do. Bill Compton must have put up countless cameras in Sookie's home to get all of these.

Eric let most of the other photos fall back onto the bed, but kept hold of one tightly in his hand, almost to the point of crushing it. Flipping open the file he took in the first letter and let out a stream of curse words strong enough to make a sailor blush.

"What is that human saying? The shit has hit the fan? Yes, well, the shit has most definitely hit the fan."

Godric wondered what could be so bad that it was making his child worry as much as he was. Their bond made Godric understand the dept of this concern, but no matter how much he wanted to ask what was going on, it wasn't his place. He wouldn't step in unless asked.

Eric, on the other hand, was thinking they had to involve Godric. Not only was he one of the oldest vampires left here in the states, and could be one of the best people to help protect Sookie, but Eric also had a very selfish reason to wanting to bring him in. If Godric had something this big to work on, maybe he wouldn't go off to face the sun any time soon. Although getting Sookie to agree would be hard. Pleased with himself, he thought of an idea to try to speak to Sookie from his mind, he heard that some fae abilities got enhanced after. He concentrated on trying to focus his thoughts towards Sookie, hoping it worked.

_"Sookie can you hear me? Sookie. Sookie. SOOKIE!"_

Sookie jumped as she heard someone in her heard calling her. It wasn't that it was new, her own brother talked to her in her head from time to time. when he had something to say that he didn't want someone else to over hear, but this voice was new. It almost sounded like.. Eric? She jerked her head towards him with wide eyes.

_"Yes, it's me. You can hear me right?"_ He continued to think towards her.

Sookie slowly nodded her head, wondering why she would suddenly be able to hear vampires. She wasn't sure she liked that at all.

Godric noticed their interaction, and quickly caught on that Eric was talking to her in his mind. This new developement could either be bad or good. They had to keep it under wraps for now and not tell too many people.

_"Good. I wasn't sure if I could send my thoughts to you or not. I have a favor to ask of you. This is big, very big. I don't know how much I can handle by myself, but my maker is twice my age. Vampires that old hold, not only, strength and wisdom, but also power and respect. He could help Sookie, I want to show him these."_

He didn't get to finish before Sookie started trembling on the bed, shaking her head back and forth fast. Rushing he tried to get the rest of his thoughts to her before she shut him out.

_"Sookie wait please, just listen. I do understand how humiliating this might be for you, and I hate that this happened but this is bigger than just someone putting a camera into your shower. In this file is a letter from the Queen with orders to Bill. It said he was to find you and do whatever it took to get you to into her court. And Sookie, they don't mean asking nicely to just move. It means they have plans to just take you without your permission, and no human authorities would be able to help you. I don't know if she means to make you a pet or what."_

Sookie froze and listened to what he was saying. No it couldn't be, he had to be lying. Bill seemed so nice. But Eric had never lied to her, he may have withheld some information and told her things she didn't want to hear, but it was always the truth. She felt that it was the best decision to just let him deal with it, after all it was vampire crap and he was, in fact, a vampire. Godric was the one she didn't know very well, however, he did radiate a kind of peacefulness that she felt pulled to. She would just have to trust him as well and hope for the best.

With a sigh and a glare she spit ok, "Fine. Do whatever needs to be done. I will be no ones pet."

Gran stood up with a smile and clapped her hands together once. "Good, that went just as it should have. I am happy to know my grandbabies will be taken care of. I'm being pulled back, I have to go my loves. Before I go, know that I will see you both again, I promise. Now Jason, you take care of your sister, and if I ever find out that you put your hands on her in anger again, you will be in big trouble, you hear me? And Sookie I know you understand what you have to do, and how to do things, but I hope that when you need it, you will ask for help. Tell your mate sooner rather than later, he needs to know. I love you both so much. Good bye, my dears." With tears running down her face Gran took one last loving look at her grandkids and popped out.

Sookie was no where near ready to let go of her, but she just sat there numb and silently crying. As she sat there she started thinking on her Gran's last words. She was right, she did know what she had to do. It was time to put on her big girl panties to handle her life, and make good on her vow to make things better. Glancing over to where Eric was showing Godric the file from Bill's box, she also knew that she had to do the right thing about her mate as well. Admitting it to herself and actually doing it though - they was two different things. She was scared of rejection. What if she wasn't good enough? Steeling her nerves, she mentally prepared herself.

Just as she had gotten herself ready, Eric spoke up. "Sookie, we think we have a small plan in place for this, but it will have to take place back home in the Queen's territory. Godric has agreed to come back and stay with me for now and help. He would like to go gather some of his belongings and since we both said we would protect you, would you be willing to go with us to one of his homes? It will be quite safe, as the rest of his nest has moved in already and they won't let anything happen to you either."

Sookie could hardly tell him no, the man was willing to move to another state to help her, of course he could go get his stuff! "I would like to go, it would be nice to see Isabel again. Before we go, Godric, do you think I could talk to you in private?"

Unsure as to why she would want to he agreed and followed her into the other room. Sookie walked in a circle a few times trying to find the right way to say it. Finally she just blurted out what came to mind. "Uh Godric, you know how I have a mate correct?"

Still confused, Godric could only nod. Of course he did, but what did that have to do with him?

"Well you see, the thing is... Oh, screw it! Godric, your my mate." Sookie watched his face as she dropped the mate bomb. She had never seen a vampire look so bewildered before.

Inside Godric a million things were going on at once. It was almost too many thoughts and emotions to deal with at once. Regrettably he too just said the first thing that came to mind.

"No, you must be mistaken. I can't be, I'm sorry." And then he turned around and left the room. As he passed by Eric he told him to meet at the nest, and walked out of the hotel room and into the night.

When she heard the hotel room door shut, dazed and hurt she walked back over to her brother. As soon as he saw her face he knew something devastating happened.

"Sook, what just happened?"

She looked at him still dazed. "Oh, that? I told him he was my mate, and he said sorry but he can't be. I'm going to change, we can go when I'm done. Thank you for calling, and having my bags brought in here."

* * *

A/N: I heard you liked cliffhangers. What? You don't? muhahaha


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter did not have a round with a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry about that!

* * *

Sookie got dressed in a daze, barely paying attention as she put on a yellow sundress with blue flowers matched with a pair of yellow wedge sandals. She couldn't believe her mate just rejected her. Oh how it hurt. But now was not the time to break down over it. She had hours of time to think while getting her fae inheritance and when she realized just who she was and who she represented, she knew she had to do some soul searching and change for the better. Once word got out on who she was, everyone's eye would be on her. She had to put her best face forward and try to always be on her best behavior in public. Later on when she was alone she would let herself cry and let out all of the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her at the moment.

Sookie finished putting on a few touches of makeup and joined her brother and Eric in the main sitting room the suite offered.

Eric had yet to say a word after hearing that his maker told Sookie no. He couldn't wait to get his maker alone to ask him just what the hell he was thinking.

"Sook, are you sure you want to go? I would understand if you would rather stay in tonight."

Sookie reached over and gave her brother a big hug. "Thanks Jason but I'm ok for right now. Besides I really would like to see Isabel, who knows when I'd be able to talk to her face to face again." Her and Isabel had exchanged phone numbers and said they would keep in touch but seeing friends in person was always better. More so with friends that didn't live close enough to see anytime you wanted to.

"Well if you're sure. Let's head out then."

The walk down to the waiting car passed without any problems. Sookie had no idea where Bil was and was glad she didn't have to deal with him so soon after finding out who he really was.

In no time at all they drove up to the new house that was being used for Godric's old nest mates. It was fairly large which was good since there was many vampires and their humans that needed to live in it.

Before they could get out Sookie started to get nervous. "Eric, do you think Godric told them about me? I'm nervous about what will happen"

"I'm not sure if he would have or not. But don't worry, I won't let anything happen."

Thankful again that Eric was by her side she walked up to the front door. Before they could knock it was thrown open and they could see Isabel smiling at them.

"Sookie! Or should I say My Lady?" Isabel's eyes twinkled with humor. She was really glad to see the telepath she had grown to enjoy.

Sookie grinned back at her, feeling her spirits lift instantly. "Isabel! You my friend can always just call me Sookie. I'm so glad to see you!"

Isabel looked over Sookie's shoulder at the two men behind her and waved them off. "I know you have to protect her but try to do it at a bit of a distance so Sookie and I can have some girl time ok?"

Not waiting to be included in the girl talk Jason and Eric agreed they would be close by, but not too close.

Grabbing Sookie and threading their arms together, the women stepped inside talking softly. As they entered the living room where just about everyone was gathered, Sookie was stunned into silence when as one as soon as they saw her, all the vampires bowed and greeted her with a soft, "My Lady".

Sookie started to giggle, "Oh my. None of that now, not here. I won't have it, I'm just plain Sookie."

Stan Davis with his large black cowboy hat stepped forward to take her hand and kiss the back of it. "You are anything but just plain Sookie dear. Respect is given as it is deserved."

From behind one of the overstuffed white couches a female human walked closer. She was an older female and inside her head Sookie could tell that she thought of herself as the most important human in the nest.

"Who the hell is she that you all are bowing to her? She is just some human."

Clicking could be heard all over as fangs popped down from just about every vampire. Not wanting to get blood on those pretty white couches Sookie laid a hand on Stan's arm and moved in front of him.

"Put your fangs away everyone, she can hardly be blamed for that now can she? I imagine she is just confused." Smiling at the woman, she held out a hand. "Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Who are you?"

_"Who the hell is this woman and why is she talking to me like she has a reason to? Doesn't she know who I am? I don't have time to talk with random fangbangers that get brought in. I wonder who's whore she is."_

Sookie could get a clear read on her mind and was not liking what she was hearing at all. She felt herself snap.

"Susan is it? I guess you were not here when I interviewed the rest of the humans here. Because if I had met you then I would have made sure you got tossed out on your ass. As for who I am? I am Sookie, the telepath. In case you don't know what that means, it means yes I can read your mind and yes I know what your thinking. As to who I am not, I am NOT some random fangbanger and I sure in hell am not anyone's whore."

Seeing Susan's face turn red in anger and hearing the bullcrap in her mind that she wanted to start yelling Sookie kept up her tirade.

"Ah, I see you have heard of me. And really dear, it's not nice to put words in people's mouths, especially when that person is a vampire and takes care of all your needs. Just what would Stan have to say if he knew you went around telling everyone that HE calls me 'Eric's little telepathic whore?' I don't think he would like that, Stan do you?" A low and harsh growl was all she got for an answer.

"Furthermore you call yourself Mistress of this nest, I'm going to call bull shit on that. If you care about everyone's needs so much, why aren't the humans and vampires being taken care of better?"

Susan was spitting mad now. "How dare you come into my home and insult the way I take care of them! I take care of them just fine!"

"Oh really? Is that why Rachel over there has had to remind you when she needed vitamins? Why don't you make sure that all the humans take them on a regular basis? How come Tom has had to remind you himself of the days he was off so that he could see his mother before she passed. And if you do take care of them, why are there not more male donors here?"

"Male donors? Why would we need more male donors here?"

Sookie laughed. "See, this just proves how little you know. You should offer male donors for the male vampires that are gay and would rather have a male. I see by your thoughts you had no idea that any were gay. I can promise you there are at least 4 gay male vampires."

"How in the world did you know all that? I thought you couldn't read their minds!"

"Correct. I can not read vampires minds. It's called being observant. Susan I don't know what your future holds in this nest, but may I offer some parting advice? If your going to be around vampires and work for them, respect them, don't abuse any type of power they offer you. They showed you a huge amount of trust in letting you take care of things and you failed them, as well as the humans around you."

Done with dealing with her, Sookie turned her back on her, dismissing Susan to talk more to Isabel. But Susan had other plans. Before Sookie could take two steps, Susan let out a loud anger noise and went to jump on Sookie's back. She was just off her feet when someone snatched her out of the air by her throat.

Sookie turned around at the noise and saw for the first time since he walked away from her, her mate, Godric. Godric has Susan by the throat with his fangs down.

"I may not be sheriff of this area any more but this is still MY home, not yours. Let me make one thing clear to you, and to the rest of the humans here. Sookie Stackhouse is under my protection, she is a valued friend to all vampires in this nest and is not EVER to be treated with anything but the upmost respect. And if any one of you dare to lay a hand on her, it will mean your instant death. Am I clear?" The humans all nodded.

Godric turned his head slightly but would not look Sookie in the eye. "My Lady, this one meant to cause you harm. What do you wish to do?"

Sookie was trembling at the sight of him, which did not go unnoticed by himself, Eric, Stan or Isabel. She tried to keep her voice steady as she answered him. "Since most of the things she was guilty of happened here in the nest, let them deal with her."

Godric bowed his head to her, "As you wish My Lady." He then handed the woman over to Stan and walked back out of the room to finish packing his important belongings and to keep thinking.

He knew from the moment he walked away from Sookie that he made a huge and terrible mistake but had no idea how to fix it. He had no experience in apologizing to humans and yet he knew that just a simple 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to be enough. From everything he had heard he got the picture that just about every man in her life had let her down somehow, making it so she found it hard to trust males. Then what did he do? Let her down on such a gigantic scale. On top of getting her to forgive him, he also had to win her trust back. It was going to be hard he knew, but it would be worth it. Sookie was fascinating and the thought of being with her made him happy for the first time in many centuries. Maybe Isabel could offer him some suggestions on what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter did not have a round with a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry about that!

* * *

Wanting to catch up with the only human she liked to be around for more than food or sex, Isabel led Sookie away to another room to chat with her. She couldn't wait to hear all the gossip on what happened, did she know she was fae royalty before?

Sookie followed Isabel meekly through the house towards the back of it, into what looked like a small library.

After closing the door behind them Isabel smiled gently at Sookie and had her sit down on a couch. "Sookie, anything we say in here won't be heard by any of the others, it's a fully sound proof room."

Sookie let out a deep sigh, pleased that she finally had a private place where she could finally stop and think about everything. Not only that, but she had a great friend she could talk to.

"Oh Isabel, it's all so messed up."

The female vampire sat down next to Sookie, took one of her hands in her own and waited for her to talk about whatever was bothering her.

"Godric was on the roof about to meet the sun and I wanted with everything I had to stop it, something inside me broke free and then the next thing I know I have a voice inside me telling me I'm a Princess, what that means and everything I needed to know. By then it was way more than one voice, it was dozens, all teaching me, explaining to me what I needed to know. I thought I was going insane! Then I woke up, saw my dead Gran, figured out who my mate was, then told him, only for him to tell me no." By the end Sookie was sobbing but trying to take deep breaths to calm down.

Isabel was trying not to seem so shocked on the outside but on the inside her mind was working even faster than normal, trying to put all the pieces together.

"So that you are fae royalty came as a surprise to you I take it?"

Sookie grunted out a small laugh. "Oh yes, a big surprise. One that I'm not sure I like yet or not. So far it's been nothing but trouble. Well, minus the new face tattoo. I like it, it's very pretty."

Isabel lightly touched it, tracing over the last star. "You mentioned telling your mate, but you came with Eric and your brother, and you do not smell of anyone else. After seeing your reaction to Godric, I'm going to guess that he is your mate?"

Numbly Sookie nodded and told her everything that happened. As she listened Isabel was silently staking Godric, how could he be so stupid?!

"What will happen now? The mate aspect of fae's are not fully known, are you allowed to talk about it to me?"

Sookie sat for a few moments while she went over all her new found knowledge, trying to focus on everything about mates. "I think I can talk to you about it. Fae are told to use their own discretion on who to talk to about the events that happen. Before I tell you though, could you bring my brother in here? I know he is going crazy not knowing everything and I said I would tell him later. I guess later is now."

With vampire speed Isabel went out of the room to bring back her brother.

Jason was sitting with Eric, talking quietly about their plans to get home and what they would do if Bill showed up. It was only a matter of time before he came looking for Sookie after all. It was surprising they had lasted this long after dark without seeing him.

Moving in a blur Isabel came rushing into the room, grabbing Jason, telling Eric that Sookie needed him and rushed back out. When she finally stopped back in the library with Sookie, Jason was feeling like he just got off a ride at a theme park.

"Whoa. How about a warning next time you take me on Hurricane Vampire?" Jason slowly sat down in the chair he was in front of, putting his head between his knees. "That was crazy! I feel like my head is still spinning."

Sookie laughed as Isabel shrugged. "Sorry but I was in a hurry to talk with Sookie and she told me that I had to wait for you. It made sense to get you here as fast as possible. I do", Isabel paused as if searching for the right word. "apologize if it cause you any discomfort."

Feeling much better now, Jason just waved her concerns away. "Naw, it's ok now. I'm glad you came to get me, I want to know too."

Now that she was actually going to talk about some things with her brother, she wanted to make sure the biggest thing on his mind was put to rest first. "Jason I want to promise you that I had no idea, if I did, I would have told you. This is something to big to have kept hidden from you."

Jason felt like a huge rock was lifted off of his shoulder. He felt bad for the doubt he had, but wasn't really able to help it. "Thanks Sook, I'm sorry for doubting you, but it's just.. well you seem totally fine with all of this and I'm sitting here with so many questions and damn it Sookie, I'm scared. What does this mean for you now? How do I protect a princess?"

Seeing the worry on his face and hearing it in his thoughts made Sookie melt inside. She loved her brother dearly but it wasn't often he showed his softer side. She went and sat in front of his chair, taking comfort in being close to him and leaning against his knees.

"I suppose to you it does seem like I'm fine with all of this but that is only because of what I went through. It was a learning experience, it didn't feel like a few hours, it felt like years. So I guess mentally it feels like everything I learned, I was told over years and not all at once."

Isabel, strangely for a vampire, appeared to be on the edge of her seat, eating up Sookie's every word. "So it really does knock you out for a few hours? Did it hurt?"

Jason winced at that. Sookie noticed and grabbed one of his hands. "Yes, it did hurt but I only felt it during. I'm perfectly fine now. I think it was worse for Jason, he had to put up with me screaming for hours." Her brother nodded along in agreement.

"Let's not talk about the bad, I'm sure you guys want to know other stuff right? So how about you just ask a question and I'll try my best to answer it. If I can't, I'll let you know."

Isabel was fast to jump on the offer. "How do they pick out mates?"

Sookie contemplated how to reply. "Well I was asked to envision what my mate was like. Not in looks, but what I would need to be happy. I said I wanted someone loyal, honest, patient, gentle, he has to have a sense of humor, will get along with my brother, and someone that could love me. From that I was told they found two perfect matches for me and showed me both men surrounded in different colors. Once I woke up and was told mine was blue, I knew it was Godric."

"Two matches? I've never heard of that!" Isabel exclaimed. "Who was the other male, can you tell us?"

Shaking her head Sookie told them, "No I can't, because if Godric rejects me formally, I can choose the other man. You haven't heard of it because it is very, very rare. It only happens when they think one of the men might have an issue with it. I guess they were right since Godric said no. He didn't formally reject me, but I expect it soon." She looked down in her lap, obviously sad about that happening.

Jason was confused. "Sook, do you want Godric to be your mate? What if the other man can offer you children?"

Sookie sighed. "I don't know. When I first found out I was excited. From what I've seen and heard, Godric is great. But him walking out on me without even talking to me or anything? That really hurt, so I'm not sure now. Truthfully, before this I wasn't even sure I wanted kids. But yes, the other man can give me children, but apparently so could Godric. I don't know how that would work, but all fae pairings can produce offspring. I was told that for certain."

All three of them took a moment to let all of that sink in. However, it wasn't long before the questions started again, the next one coming from her brother.

"Sook, you say mate, I'm guessing that is not the same thing as husband?"

"Yes and no. To a fae a mate is more than a husband. It is a life bond that can not ever be broken, we wouldn't ever be able to divorce. The full term is a life mate, as in it's for life. And since he is a vampire and fae live long lives, even part fae, we would be together for a very long time if he agrees to be my mate. I suppose who ever my mate is we would also get married in some way, since I do live in the human realm, it would be best. So if it helps you out Jase, you can call him my husband." Sookie smiled at her brother when she heard his thoughts on having a brother in law, he thought it would be the coolest thing ever to have another male in the family.

Isabel looked down at the young fae, hoping Godric wouldn't reject her. She felt that Sookie and Godric would be great together. Thinking on that, she voiced another question. "Sookie, I know that fae mates have rules or guidelines for the other that they must follow, can you tell us yours and Godric's?"

"I can, they are nothing big. If he decides to be my mate, I am to be the only one to provide his major needs. Meaning he can not have sex with another, nor can he feed from another unless it's a life or death situation. I am not to take blood from another vampire unless it's a life or death situation, I have to be faithful to him and provide him with a home and children. Those are only if it's him. The other male is not a vampire so the rules would change a bit."

Isabel thought those were simple enough and easy to do since Godric was such an old vampire, he required less blood and could live off of Sookie's easily.

"You have to provide him with a home Sook? Do you plan on moving or staying in Gran's house?"

"I think providing him a home means more than what you think, it's more of giving him a place to call home with me. I'm hoping he will like her house, I really do not want to move. It would break my heart. If he does like it, then I have to make major changes to it so that it's safe for him. Plus I will need the added safety, once more supes find out who I am and where I live I'll need it."

That didn't make Jason worry any less. "Sookie, that will cost so much to do. Do you have that much in savings?"

Smiling huge she looked up at her brother and laughed. "Oh Jason, don't you worry. Neither of us will ever have to worry about money again. Not only was it a mental, emotional and physical inheritance I had, but it was also a monetary one. I just have to make a call to a certain lawyer, let him see me to prove who I am and I will get the money part of it. From what I can tell, it will be more than enough for 10 vampires to live off of for 2000 years each. And I can't have all that money and not share it with my favorite brother right?"

Jason peered down at his sister like she was nuts. "Sook, what are you talking about? I'm your only brother."

Sookie rolled her eyes. Sometimes Jason just didn't get her sense of humor. Isabel on the other hand laughed loudly.

Sookie really wanted to take a break from the serious talk, but she still had one more thing to discuss with them both.

"Hey guys, I want to talk to you both about something very important."

She waited until she had their complete attention. "You guys mean so much to me, for different reasons. Jason, not only are you my brother but you have stuck by my side since I was born, when I got bullied as a child you made sure to protect me, any time I really needed you, you came and was there for me. And Isabel, in the short time I've known you, you have made such an impression on me. You are the first female vampire I can honestly call a true friend. You haven't tried to pretend to like me just for my mind reading, but just for me. I can not tell you how much it means to me. Because of that I want to give you something back. I wish for you two to be the first to receive my protection."

Sookie watched as her brother seemed confused, having no idea what it meant. Upon switching her gaze to Isabel, she was shocked to see Isabel on her knees in front of her with her head resting on the floor.

"Isabel, what are you doing? Don't do that!"

Isabel raised her head and the siblings could see bloody red tears running down her face.

"My Lady. I- I don't, I mean, why? Do you know what you are doing?"

Sookie pulled her close into a tight hug. "Oh Isabel, I didn't mean to make you cry! Of course I know what I'm doing. Before you ask, yes, I also know what it means. Please don't call me that, I'm just Sookie to you, you hear me? "

She looked at her still confused brother. "Jason what I'm offering is kinda big."

Jason snorted. "I think I got that from her tears. What does it mean?"

Isabel answered for her. "A royal fae's protection mark means anything done to the person carrying it, is done to the fae the mark belongs to. If you have the mark and a vampire insults you, it would be the same as insulting Sookie, and as a Brigant, any insult to her can be an instant true death sentence. She is talking about marking us first, this is an even bigger honor than just plain receiving the mark. Those that are first chosen, are seen as the people the fae most want protected above any others. Other than being the fae's mate, it is the highest honor given. One that I do not feel worthy of."

Jason was speechless. He knew of course, how much his sister loved him, but to give him this? If it was truly such an honor, why would she offer it to him? He felt like he understood Isabel, he too was feeling unworthy.

Sookie stood up and actually stomped her foot. "Now you two stop that right this instant. I won't stand for you to feel so badly of yourselves! Isabel, if this is such an honor like you say then you need to stand up, wipe your face and accept it with dignity. And Jason, you stop those thoughts right now. There is no one I love more than you, there is no one I would rather give this to than you, do you understand me?"

Feeling ashamed of their thoughts, Isabel and Jason looked sheepish at each other and then at Sookie. They knew it was wrong to try and tell Sookie that who she picked was wrong, it was her choice to make and they both knew she would only do what she thought was right. So if she thought they were worth it, then they would believe it.

"Now are you both ready to stop acting childishly and accept my mark? Are you willing to trust that I know my own feelings on who I feel worth it?"

Isabel got down on one knee and pulled Jason down with her. "My Lady, " At Sookie's stare she smiled. "I mean Sookie. We are honored. I accept your mark and will wear it proudly." She gave Jason a nudge. "Oh yeah. What she said. I'm honored and will wear it with pride."

Beaming wide down at the two she held out her hands. "Put your right wrist in my hand. You might feel a tingle."

Feeling both of their wrists in her hands, she closed her eyes and focused on her magic, calling it to her. She told her magic what she wanted and waited for it to do her bidding. A moment later she opened her eyes to see them both looking at their joined hands with awe.

"All finished! It didn't hurt did it?"

Isabel gently took her wrist back. "No, it only tingled slightly." She looked at the mark on the inside of her wrist, it was a star tattoo colored orange with purple letters in the middle.

"Hey Sook, what are these letters?"

Sookie explained to him. "The SB? They stand for Sookie Brigant, that is my name in the supe world now. It will let everyone know who's protection you are under."

Sookie had a feeling that if she let them, they would stare at their new tattoo's all night. She clapped her hands together and got their attention. "Ok you two, how about we put aside the fae talk now? I don't know when I will see Isabel again and I want to make the most of tonight."

This got Isabel excited. She took her eyes off her wrist and smiled back at Sookie. "That sounds good. I haven't ever taken part of it, but I think humans have girl talk? We should do that! I want to know everything about my new bff. That is correct right? BFF?"

Sookie let out a burst of laughter. "That's right. It means best friends forever. I'll be honored to be your bbf Isabel. But girl talk might be boring for Jason."

Not wanting to leave just yet, Jason sat back down. "Go sit out with vampires who might want to take a bite out of me, or sit in here with two beautiful woman. Oh man that is such a hard decision to make." He rolled his eyes and patted the seats on either side of him. "Now you just come sit next to me and tell me all your deepest secrets."

The ladies both laughed at his antics but did go sit down.

Jason let out a mental sigh of relief. He hated to deceive his sister like this but he couldn't leave just yet. Eric and him had come to an agreement that they both thought Godric and Sookie seemed like a good match, so they came up with a plan. They knew Sookie would talk to Jason alone at some point, so Eric put a bug on him to listen in to what was said with Godric. If Eric could talk him out of his earlier asshole mistake of walking out on his sister, then maybe something that was said would help Godric make things right with Sookie.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm still working without a beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you find any, please feel free to let me know!

Words in italics are spoken via mind, words in bold are things the people in the other room are hearing via the bug on Jason.

* * *

As soon as Isabel took Jason away Eric was up in a flash, making his way to his makers room. Hopefully he could talk some sense into Godric, or at least find out why he told Sookie he couldn't be her mate.

Godric was sitting on his bed in downtime, while he had already packed up most of the stuff he wished to bring along, he still wanted a few moments to himself to think about what to do next. He really wanted to go and talk to Isabel but he was sure that she was with Sookie right now and Sookie deserved to have a friend to talk to right now, way more than he did. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Opening it, he was greeted with his child's tall frame waiting to be let in.

"Eric, come in. What can I do for you?"

Eric smirked down at Godric. "Oh no, it's what I can do for you. I have felt your conflicted emotions and I guess that you are regretting what you said to Sookie? Her brother and I talked a little bit and both agree that you and her could be good for each other. So we came up with a small plan to see what Sookie is feeling, maybe that can give you an insight and help you make things up to her."

Godric didn't like the smirk on his child's face. It was a smirk that never meant good things. "What is this plan? Just what did you do?"

Eric sat down on one of the chairs near his bed and pulled out some sort of listening device. "I gave Jason a bug so that we could listen in to what he, Sookie and Isabel are talking about."

Godric really wanted to say that this was wrong and he didn't want to listen, but he really, _really_, wanted any help he could get in trying to figure out his future mate and what he should do next. So he said nothing and sat down in the chair opposite to Eric and got ready to listen.

The first thing they heard was Jason complaining about being on 'hurricane vampire' and Isabel telling him she was sorry.

Godric listened in silence until Sookie started talking about how they picked out their mates. He felt a burst of self pride when she listed the qualities she was looking for and they matched it with him. But as he heard that they also matched them with someone else, from deep within his chest he unconsciously growled out "Mine!". Godric might not have known what he said or did but at least in his mind he was ready to claim Sookie.

Eric decided to push his buttons a little bit. "Two mates? Do you think she will go talk to the other and pick to mate with him since you pushed her away?"

The glare he got for his words almost made him regret opening his mouth.

When Sookie mentioned how much it hurt her when he walked away from her, he felt a twinge of guilt. He had no idea what made him do that. No, that was a lie, he knew. He was scared and overwhelmed. He was so ready to meet the sun and then this precious creature offers him a reason to live. He was confused and because of it, he made a mistake. Dying no longer was a wish for him, not with the choice of having her in his life. She would make life mean something, he was sure of it.

Eric sat up so straight that it pulled Godric out of his thinking. He played the last few words Sookie said in his mind to see what effected his child so much.

"Impossible!" Godric was feeling half excitement and half fear. "Children with her? How could I offer her children?" He was feeling like everything he thought he knew was being torn apart. Vampires could not birth children, it just wasn't the way. It wasn't. Nevertheless the more he thought about the idea, the more he liked it. He never had a human family and although he loved Eric very much, the thought of having children with Sookie was very appealing. He could be a part of creating life instead of taking it away. This was something he really had to put some thought into, he made a mental note to talk about it at a later date if he could get her to forgive him and give him another chance.

He had to hand it to his child, his idea was giving him some hints that would help. If Sookie would rather live in her home, he would not ask to live someplace else. Instead he would help make a light tight place for him to rest for the day. Furthermore he was very thankful to hear that she was talking about making her home more secure, she was right, she would be in more danger as soon as the rest of the supe world found out. Not to mention the whole Compton situation, that had to be dealt with immediately.

Hearing Sookie giver her first protection to her brother and Isabel caused both vampires major disbelief. While he couldn't believe it, Godric felt proud that he was a part of the vampire race at this moment, it was huge. Sookie might not know what she just did, but it was monumental. Before this the most interaction a vampire had with a fae was when they were draining them. This could change so many things, the possibilities would be endless! For the peace keeper inside him, this gave Godric hope that maybe not all was lost and that together with his mate, they could change things.

In the other room they could hear Jason talking to the ladies. **"Now you just come sit next to me and tell me all your deepest secrets."**

Godric was started to think that maybe this was a horrible idea. Listening to information regarding him and Sookie personally was one thing, he didn't want to hear all of Sookie's secrets without her knowing she was telling him. Shit, what to do. He could let her know he and Eric could hear them, but that might end badly. On the other hand if he and Eric heard something she wasn't ready for them to know, or didn't want them to know, and she later found out that could cause trouble. With a growl to himself he hoped for the best and went all in.

_"Sookie. Can you hear me? It's Godric."_

He could hear Sookie's gasp. **"Godric? Um, yes I can. Did you need something?"**

_"I don't need something per say, but I do need to admit to something. I have so many things I want to tell you, I really would like to talk to you about before. I made a terrible mistake and should have never walked out on you. I hope you will give me some time later to explain."_

**"Sookie? Is Godric talking to you in your mind?"**

**"Yeah Isabel he is. Godric, I'll let you explain later. I'd like that very much. But you could have came and told me that you know."**

_"I could have yes. But there is something more I need to bring to your attention. Your brother and my child thought it would help us if I heard the things you talked to Jason about and they made a plan. I see know that it was a poorly thought out one, but none the less it was done."_

**"What do you mean? What did they do? I'm not going to like this am I?"**

She sounded so sad when she said that, that Godric really hated to tell her but he had to.

_"No, I do not believe you will like this. But I honestly think, as well as feel from my bond with my child, that they had our best interests in mind and only wanted to help. So please keep that in mind. Jason has a bug on him, and Eric has the receiver. He and I have been able to listen to everything that has been said in that room since Jason went in."_

**"WHAT?!"**

_"Yes. Remember, they wanted to help us. I admit that I thought it was a good idea once I heard you start talking, "_

**"You thought listening to my private thoughts was a good idea? How is that a good idea?"**

_"I'm trying to be honest here. Yes I did. I thought I might hear something that could help me try to make things up to you. I realize I really made a mess of things and I didn't know what to do or say to you. This is all new to me! I am sorry, I see now that their idea was a mistake and I should have said that from the start. However, I did not."_

Nothing was said for several moments while Sookie appeared to be thinking about what he said. Which could be good, at least she wasn't making any snap decisions and actually thinking.

**"I don't blame you, not really. I guess I understand, I might have been tempted to do the same if I was in your shoes. That does not mean I am ok with it, I still do not like it. For now I would appreciate it if you turned it off and let me finish my visit in peace. I would still like to talk to you later, I think we have many things to discuss if you are willing."**

Godric let out the breath he was unnecessarily holding. Telling her didn't make things worse! And she still wished to talk to him! He mentally thanked all the Gods he knew.

_"Yes My Lady, I will order Eric to turn it off. Before I go, I wish to tell you one thing if I may."_

**"I'm listening."**

_"I do not wish to reject you. I wish for the opposite in fact. I would be honored to be your mate."_

Godric could hear Sookie start crying.

**"Your not? I thought you would. I-I, I'm glad. I look forward to talking to you more. Until later Godric."**

_"Until then My lady."_

"Eric, turn it off. I told her we had listened in, I did not wish to hear her personal secrets without them coming from her mouth to me directly."

Unhappy that he wouldn't get to hear some juicy information, Eric did as he was told.

* * *

In the other room Sookie sat unmoving, still stunned at what Godric had told her. He wasn't going to reject her! She was so pleased with that, she really didn't want to even think about the other male that was picked, while he was a good man, she didn't think they would be a good match at all.

Jason, knowing that his sister found out what he had done, didn't move either. He had been at the receiving end of Sookie's temper before and he knew that he should just wait and take whatever yelling she cast upon him. She didn't seem that mad, so maybe the risk would be worth it. Especially if it ended with her happiness.

Isabel gently asked Sookie, "Sookie, what happened?"

Sookie couldn't wait to tell her what just happened. But she didn't get a chance as a knock on the door interrupted them.

Jason stood to go see who was bothering them, it was Stan. Jason stood aside and let the vampire in.

Stan glanced at them all before locking eyes with Sookie. "We have a problem."

Sookie seemed slightly concerned, it was never a fun time when a vampire said they had a problem. "What is it?"

"Bill Compton is at the door demanding that we bring him his human."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Happy Halloween to those that celebrate it! As a treat for you, here is another chapter! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and PM's, it means so much to me!

I'm still working without a beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you find any, please feel free to let me know!

Words in italics are spoken via mind.

* * *

Bill Compton. _Bill Fucking Compton_. Just his name alone made his blood boil. Who the hell did this vampire think he was going around stalking his baby sister? Putting up cameras in her house? In her bathroom? In her bedroom? The more he thought about it, the more upset he got, until he thought his blood would pop right out of his skin, it was so hot. But a gentle hand on his arm along with the sweet southern drawl of his sister brought him back down a bit.

"Jason, calm down. We can handle this like adults, no need to go running in and scream your head off at him. I know you're very upset but you have to remember that he is a vampire and can hurt you. I don't want anything to happen to you, so please, for me, try to control your temper as much as you can."

Jason could only give her a slight nod of his head, he knew if he opened his mouth now that he might snap at the wrong person and there was only one person, well vampire, that he wanted to give a piece of his mind to. He put his game face on and grabbed his sister's hand, making sure she was behind him as he followed Stan and Isabel into the living room. Jason was glad to see Eric and Godric coming into the room at about the same time. He was pretty sure that neither one of them would let anything happen to Sookie.

It wasn't hard to figure out when Bill noticed that Sookie was in the room, he turned around to face her, put on a horrible fake smile and reached out his hands to her.

"Sookie, my dear. Where have you been? I have looked all over for you. Come now, it's time to go, we have a plane to catch. You are ready to go home right?" Bill was still smiling but now it looked cocky and he had a look in his eye that was pure predatory. "What's on your face darling? Is that some sort of face paint or something?"

Eric scoffed. "Come now Compton, don't play stupid. You know exactly what is on her face, and we know you know."

Bill scowled. "This is none of your concern Eric."

Eric grinned back. "Oh but it is. I am still your Sheriff. Did you forget about that?"

"No, I did not. But you have no jurisdiction in this matter. Sookie is coming with me." Bill said with a look of total confidence.

For the first time since entering the room Sookie leaned partly around her brother to look at the one vampire she really never wanted to see again. "No Bill, I am not. As of this moment I don't even ever want to see or speak to you again. Please leave."

"Oh Sookie, what makes you think you have a say in this? You are mine. Now come."

Sookie bristled and felt Jason vibrating with anger as Bill said that.

"Over my dead fucking body is my sister going anywhere with you." Jason spat out.

"That can be arranged Stackhouse, I never liked you anyways."

Godric chose that moment to step in. "Mr. Stackhouse, calm yourself. Now Mr. Compton, was it? What do you mean by Sookie is yours? As far as I can tell, she is unclaimed."

The ancient vampire moved into his line of vision and Bill almost took a step back, he knew Godric was a force to be reckoned with. He had to trend carefully with him.

"That is true, I haven't claimed her properly yet but I do have a claim over her."

Godric didn't let any emotion show on his face as he asked, "Oh? And what claim is that?"

Bill didn't see anything wrong with letting him know, in fact it might move things along faster if it came out. "We have shared blood, not enough for a bond, but enough for a tie. As I can see, she is still unmated, so that means I have the highest claim on her. Meaning, she is mine."

_"And I will make sure to take her before her mate finds her. It will be my prize from the Queen. I can not wait to get another taste of her. I just have to take her and bond with her before she finds her mate."_

Sookie froze. It was the second time she heard a vampire's mind, and just like the previous time it was not intended. It scared the heck out of her to know that she could see into their minds. But his words scared her more. She knew just what he meant by taking her. The thought sickened her, as well as frightened her.

She gripped her brother's hand and pushed her thoughts into his. She wasn't able to do this before, but she was almost positive she could now.

_"Jase!"_

Jason jumped slightly at Sookie's voice in his head. It wasn't noticed by anyone else but Godric, who glanced at the siblings to see what was going on. In a second he was able to figure out they were holding a conversation in their mind. Whatever was being said was making Sookie scared and her brother even more upset.

_"Fuck Sookie, what the hell?"_

_"Not the time Jase. I just got a glimpse in Bill's mind! He tends to, tends to.." _Even in his mind she was stumbling over her words.

_"What does he tend to do Sook?"_

_"He plans on taking me. Like sex. I don't think he plans on asking for it either. I'm scared Jase. He also said he means to bond with me before I find my mate, I get the feeling if that happens that it's a very bad thing."_

Hearing those words and seeing his baby sister staring up at his with her eyes wide and slightly wet with tears spurred him into action.

Pushing her even more behind him Jason leaned forward, ready to spring. "Listen here, she ain't going no damn where with you. Not now, not fucking _**ever**_. And anyways I think her mate might get offended hearing someone else call her their own. She belongs to only her mate."

Bill really wanted to end Jason, he hated Sookie's brother from their first meeting. He constantly thought of ways to break their relationship, he felt that their closeness would mess things up for his plans in the long run. Bill didn't like Jason's smug smile when he mentioned Sookie's mate. She couldn't have found him so soon right? A small trickle of fear ran through him at the thought of his plans failing before he shrugged those thoughts off.

"Her mate? Well that may be true, but I don't see him making any claim on here right now, do you? No. So case closed. Sookie, let's go**. **_**Now**__."_

Godric had enough. It was time to end all this drama.

_"Sookie. Look at me if your paying attention."_ Sookie glanced his way with one of her eyebrows raised, silently asking what he wanted.

_"He is correct, in our vampire laws he does hold the highest claim on you right now. He is well within his rights to take you. I can stop him, but only by claiming you."_

Sookie froze, staring at him. She was glad he wanted to be her mate, but they still had so many things to talk about before they claimed each other. It was too soon! Once they did it, there was no turning back. What if they talked and there was things about the other that they felt they couldn't live with? If they claimed each other now, they had to live with each other until one of them died and then they would be together forever in the Summerlands when they both died. It was too much to think about, they hardly knew one another.

Godric could see that while she was thinking about it, she didn't seem to keen on the idea.

_"I know we still have to talk and I promise that we will. But if we do not do this, he will take you to the Queen. Royal heir or not, you will become her pet. I may not have ever been in a relationship before but I promise to you that I will try my hardest to be everything you didn't even know you wanted. I don't promise that it will always be romantic and sweet, I am sure we will have our fights and will argue. But I will try my hardest every day to make you happy. We can do this Sookie, I know we can."_

Sookie took a moment to think about everything he just told her. She was no fool, she knew that even if the best relationships people fought, that wasn't an issue with her. What did bother her is the fact that if they did this, this was it. He wasn't human. Could she deal with not having someone to spend her days with? She thrived in the sun, could she give up some of that to be with him? There was still too many details to think about. Her Gran's words suddenly came to mind, _"Sookie dear, it does not matter what he is. His soul calls to you does it not? That is the only thing that matters. Everything else is just details, not the main subject. You will get to know him, as he will you. Just take things slow."_

While they certainly wouldn't be starting off slow, her Gran had a point. His soul did call to her, that meant the most. Everything else was just details, they could work it all out. There was only two things they had to get straight first. She forced her thoughts into his mind like she did to Jason.

_"Godric, it's the only way and to be honest I'd rather be with someone I don't really know than Bill's pet. I guess we will both start off on even ground. I haven't really ever been in a relationship before either. I agree to the claim on two conditions."_ Sookie waited to make sure he was paying attention to her before saying them. _"First is that you know I'm a virgin. You can't force me, I know that we will have to seal the bond but please me gentle." _Sookie couldn't believe she got that out without blushing or stuttering. Noticing that almost everyone had stopped and caught on that something else was going on, she quickly finished up. _"And second, don't lie to me. Everything else can be worked out, but not if you lie to me. That is one thing I will not stand for. Do you agree?"_

Godric let a small smile grace his face. Man she was amazing. She was willing to mate with a vampire she hardly knew and only had two easy details she wanted to sort out. _"I am perfectly fine with both. I will be gentle, I swear. And being honest I also agree with. I'm glad that was so easy, are you ready? This is going to be the hard part. Be ready, I don't know what Bill will do."_

Sookie gave him a small smile and nod back. She was ready. She might not be claimed in the romantic, private setting that she wished, however this had to happen.

Bill knew, he just _knew _that something major just happened. He had a very bad feeling that everything was about to go down hill fast. He saw Godric making his way to stand next to Sookie and if he had a human heart it would have dropped. _No._ It couldn't be! _No!_

Eric, Stan and Isabel moved to stand near Godric and Sookie, not knowing fully what was about to happen, but felt they should be close.

Jason felt his sister's hand slip out of his and when he tilted his head to see why, he saw his sister looking at Godric in anticipation and a small bit of fear. Why would she be looking at him like that?

Godric stopped before Sookie, squared his shoulders and dropped to one knee in front of her. It may not have been needed but he knew that it was what human male's did when they asked someone to marry them and this was close, so she would most likely love it. And he was right when he got a breath taking smile for his efforts.

"Sookie Brigant, I would be honored if you would allow me to be your life mate. I promise to follow all the guidelines that the fae require on my part, as well as the guidelines we have personally set. I claim you as mine and me as yours."

No one, not vampire, fae nor human dared breathe or move after he started speaking. The humans had no clue what was happening but took their que from the vampires who broke out of their norm and let their emotions show on their face. They showed their shock, pleasure, envy, happiness and their pride at what the ancient vampire was doing and saying.

Sookie blinked back tears, he had moved her when he got down on one knee, she wasn't expecting that. His words also meant so much to her, the life mate claim was like wedding vows, anything they said had to be honored. So for him to include the rules she asked for- for him to be gently during sex and no lies, really cemented it for her that she was making the right choice. With her head held high, she proudly said her part.

"I, Sookie Brigant, would be honored to have you as my life mate Godric. I promise to follow all the guidelines that the fae require on my part, as well as the guidelines we have personally set. I claim you as mine and me as yours."

The second she finished a white and purple light flowed out of Godric and hit him. Everyone was paying attention to that, that no one but Sookie noticed that three smaller strands of light also went towards Jason, Eric and the last went out the door to someone else. After the light left Godric he turned his right wrist over to see a tattoo like Jason and Isabel had, only his was in blue instead of orange, stating that he was her mate. He looked at Sookie's tattoo on her face and noticed it changed. The last star that used to be white with a blue outline, showing her unmated and virgin status, was now blue with a white outline, showing that she was mated and was a virgin going into it.

Bill was shaking in his fury. This was not the way it was supposed to happen. All his work, all his time! The queen was going to have his fangs for his mistake, he just knew it! There was only one thing left to do. If he was going to have the queen pissed at him, he was at least going to do something he had been dying to do for so long. He lunged at Jason, glad that even if it was the last thing he did, he would rip his throat out.

Bill was still grinning over his joy of ending Jason as the screaming started and blood hit his face.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: In the past few chapters I spoke of the tattoo Jason, Isabel and Godric got and said it was on their LEFT wrist, that was a mistake. Sorry for the confusion but it's supposed to be on their RIGHT. I've gone back and fixed those mistakes.

Also, again this chapter has not seen a beta. If your interesting in being my beta, do let me know!

* * *

Eric was standing proudly next to his maker as he and Sookie made their life bond vows. As a vampire, he felt privileged to be one of the few witnesses to this. On the other hand, as his makers child, he also felt honored, deeply honored. The many emotions Godric was feeling was almost going to fast for him to keep track of, but the one that stood out the most was joy. His maker was happy. Eric couldn't ask for anything better after almost watching Godric meet the sun. He was so thankful to Sookie and would never be able to repay the debt that he now owed her, and there was no doubt in his mind that it was only because of her that Godric did not meet his true death. It bothered him some that a human was able to save his maker instead of him but he tried his hardest to push those thoughts away and to never think on them again. It didn't matter what the reason was, it only matter that Godric was still here and planned on staying.

Eric paid attention to all that was going on, taking in everyone's expressions to try to figure out what everyone was thinking. As his eyes roamed over Bill's face Eric knew that this was one vampire that wasn't about to give up. Bill had a crazed gleam in his eye, his whole body ready to attack. Just as Eric was about to move to place his body more in front of Sookie, he was slightly distracted by a small burning feeling on his wrist and he took his eyes from Bill for just a second. And that second was one too many as all hell broke out.

Godric was elated as he examined his new tattoo. He could almost taste the magic that was used to mark his skin and he could smell a tiny bit of fae in the air surrounding them. He didn't think any of the other vampires did as he was much older, also if one had smelt it, they would have already tried to attack Sookie. _Sookie. _He now had a life mate. Godric was alarmed to find out that the thought of that made him ecstatic instead of terrified. They had much to work out and he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was looking forward to it. It was only just a day ago that he was ready to give it all up, to leave everything behind to meet his true death. Then this stunning creature glided into his life and forced her way under all his emotional walls to shake everything up. However, he did not blame her. No. He adored her for it and would spend the rest of their lives showing her just how much. He supposed first he had to figure out how to court a human female. In a humans eye, he and Sookie were as good as married now. Should he offer some sort of dowry to Jason, in place of her father? Or was that something humans no longer took part in? He stopped paying attention to most of what humans did centuries ago, but now that he had a mostly human life mate he supposed he should learn what he could.

He was thinking on who best to ask when a horrified scream of desperation broke his thoughts. Godric came out of his thoughts to see that it was Sookie who screamed, she was staring at her brother in fear as Bill was moving in for the kill. Godric moved without stopping to think, just letting the vampire instincts take over. The same instincts that he had tried to bury because he thought they made him a monster. He used those now to protect what was his. Sookie was now his and Jason was her blood family, making Jason just as much his as she was_. His to protect, his to defend, his to kill for._

The two vampires slammed into each other just milliseconds before Bill would have ripped out Jason's throat. Godric let out a massive roar as he took hold of the out stretched arm and tore it right from the other vampires body, not even pausing when the flood of blood sprayed over them. With a crash that made the floor tremble, Godric had Bill on his back with one hand clenched around his throat, the other on his upper chest making sure the younger vampire didn't move. If he was honest with himself, he hoped Bill did move, just so he could send him to his true death.

Godric waited for a few moments until he felt that the vampire under him had calmed down some. When he did he glared in his direction, making sure that Bill could see in his eyes that Godric meant business and would end him if he tried anything else. Bill closed his eyes in defeat, he knew he messed up. He let his body go slack as he waited to see what they would do to him. Bill wasn't stupid, he knew he just tried to kill a member of the royal heir's family. He knew that it could cause his final true death.

Godric moved off Bill, letting Stan and Isabel move forward to restrain him. As soon as he knew that Bill wasn't getting up, he turned around to face the Stackhouse siblings. Sookie was pressed tightly against Jason's chest as he clutched her to him in a fierce hug. Godric went to reach out and touch Sookie until he noticed the blood on his hand and quickly pulled it back.

"Sookie?" Godric began, "You are not hurt are you?"

"No." She murmured. "But he was going to kill my brother!" She wailed out.

Godric took another step closer, hating that he had to put her in this position. "What do you want done? You know it's your call for attempting to cause harm to your family."

Sookie was thinking just how close she was to losing her brother and wanted blood for it. She was normally a pretty sweet girl. Until someone messed with her brother, she would walk through fire for him. She remembered all the photos that her Gran had found and felt sick to her stomach. Those thoughts only pushed her more towards punishing Bill.

"Not only was the offense to someone of my family, but also against one of the two people I picked to first offer my protection to." Sookie revealed.

"What?" Bill blurted out.

Isabel smirked down at him. "That's right, she honored him by being one of the first two she chose to protect. You really fucked up."

Knowing she was about to pass judgement Godric looked around the room. "All humans needs to leave now. Vampires that wish to witness may stay, if not, you may leave now as well."

The humans protested but got pushed out of the room. None of the vampires left, all wanting to watch.

As everyone was moving around Jason leaned down to Sookie's ear to whisper so softly that only Eric and Godric heard him.

"Sook, I want his fucking fangs for what he thought. Ya hear me? His mother fucking fangs. Don't go soft on him."

Sookie stiffened at the reminder and nodded. The two vampires listening raised their eyes at each other, Sookie heard his mind? And what did he say that was terrible enough that her brother demanded his fangs for? Godric planned on finding out later.

One vampire came up with heavy gloves on, holding a thick silver chain and handed it, with another set of gloves to Stan. Stan took them both, grabbed Bill up and tossed him into a chair, wrapping the chain around him. Burnt skin could be instantly smelt as his skin started to smoke.

Godric coaxed Sookie out of her brothers embrace to stand alone in front of Bill, squeezed her hand and then stepped a half of step behind her.

Sookie disliked that he was making her stand alone but fully understood it. She had to take control and be strong. This was not the time to be seen as weak, she knew that. After giving herself a moment to mentally prepare herself, Sookie forced her face to be clear of all emotions like she was taught to do in this type of situation from her inheritance before speaking clearly, strongly and loudly.

"William Compton, you attacked my brother in a way that would have mortally wounded him had another not stepped in, knowing who I was and therefore, who he was to me. Do you agree that you knowingly made this offense to a member of the royal heir's family?" Sookie accused.

"Yes." He confessed, head bowed.

"While you did not know before hand makes no matter. Jason is also one of my most protected people. You are being accused of knowingly attacking a member of my family and attacked one of my most protected. Do you have anything to say before I pass my judgment?"

Bill said nothing, only shook his head once.

Sookie took notice of the other vampires in the room and spoke to them all. "Does anyone else have anything to say before I pass judgement?"

She let her eyes meet each and every vampire, waiting to see if any would speak up. When none did she let her eyes fall on Godric, shocked but pleased when she took notice of the look of pride he had on his face as he watched her.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she got ready to give her verdict.

"William Compton, I decree that you are guilty of the above charges and as punishment for what you knowingly did, I demand that you get branded with a black Brigant tattoo so that all can see who you have made an enemy of. I will use more magic than normal to tie it to your life force, making sure that even if you cut off your limb, the mark will come back." She focused deep inside her and pushed her magic out of her and without touching him, branded Bill with a black star with purple SB lettering on the inside of his right wrist.

Sookie stole a glance at Godric and took strength in his prideful gaze before speaking once more.

"Even though you did not know, you still attacked one of my most protected people. Punishment for this and to make sure you heal slowly, I command you not drink anything but bagged blood for one year. I am also claiming your fangs."

"No! No, Sookie please not my fangs." Bill begged.

Stan aimed a hard kick at his right knee. "Stop begging fool, take the punishment like a vampire and not a fucking pussy. Vampires do not beg."

The same vampire that had brought the silver chain in, moved into Sookie's line of sight with a pair of pliers. Sookie knew that she didn't want to ask Godric to carry out her wishes, that wasn't how she wanted to start out their life together. But there was one vampire she could ask, and if he took a small bit of pleasure in it, so be it.

"Eric, would you?"

"Oh _yes._ I would be honored to." Eric purred as he stalked towards Bill like he was prey. Grinning, he took the pliers and quick as a flash he forcefully and brutally ripped out both of Bill's fangs, leaving two bloody, gaping holes behind.

Taking both fangs, Eric went to go drop them in Sookie's hand but before he could, Jason stepped forward to accept them for her. After receiving a nod from Sookie, Eric let Jason have them.

Turning back around, Eric once more looked down at the bloody vampire. "Bill, Bill, _Bill", _he lightly scolded. "As your sheriff I am also punishing you. You are to go back home to get your belongs and be out of Bon Temps within 24 hours, and never to return without my permission. Are we clear?"

Defeated and knowing that without his fangs and one arm, he had no choice but to do as they said, Bill agreed. As soon as he did, Stan took the chains off of him and Bill sped off into the night.

Sookie felt drained. The toll of everything hit her with full force. She was more than ready to go home. Feeling her brother coming up behind her to hug her, she sagged into his arms. "Jase, I wanna go home."

"Then let's go home." Jason said as he kissed the top of her head.

A short set of good byes later and after making a promise from Isabel to call her in a few nights, they grabbed Godric's few bags and went back to the hotel to finish packing before going to the airport.

On the car ride back to the hotel, Eric remembered the small burning on his wrist that he felt and took a look to see what it was.

"Hey Sookie? What does the green Brigant tattoo mean again?" Eric inquired, but pretty sure he already knew.

Sookie smiled, happy he finally noticed. "Notice the new addition to your body did ya? It means family, your is green with a blue outline because it states you are family to my mate. Jason received another tattoo when you did, his is green with a purple outline, stating he is my family."

Jason was fast to check out his own wrist. She was right, he now had two tattoo's right next to each other. He didn't know how he felt about having two stars on him, it didn't look very manly. But he for sure was not about to tell that to his sister!

"So Sookie, since Godric is my sire, does that mean I can call you Mother now?" Eric taunted from the front seat.

"Eric!" Sookie huffed out as everyone else laughed loudly.

* * *

A/N 2- recap of the tattoo's and meanings.

Sookie- over left eyebrow has 3 stars. First star is filled with purple, meaning she is from the Brigant line, the royalty of the fae. Second star is filled in with a lighter purple, is shows your place in the line, her's being the heir. The third star shows mate/personal status. It starts out white with a blue outline, this shows her as a virgin and the blue is her mate identifying color. When they make their life bond vows, it changes so that it is blue with a white outline. This shows that she is now mated but was (still is) a virgin entering it.

Isabel- Has a small single star tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. It is filled in orange with SB in purple letters. Orange stats that this person has the protection of the heir, while the purple lettering shows the importance, her and Jason where the two first chosen to be protected. If anyone else is given the orange protection tattoo, the letters would be in white instead of purple.

Jason- Has a small single star tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. It is filled in orange with SB in purple letters. Orange stats that this person has the protection of the heir, while the purple lettering shows the importance, him and Isabel where the two first chosen to be protected. If anyone else is given the orange protection tattoo, the letters would be in white instead of purple. Also next to that one, he has a green filled in star with a purple outline, this shows he is family to the heir.

Godric- His tattoo is on the inside of his right wrist as well, his is blue with SB in the middle with purple lettering. This states he is her mate.

Eric- His tattoo is almost like Jason's second one, on the inside of his right wrist is a green filled star with a blue outline, stating he is Godric's family.

William Compton- On the inside of his right wrist is a black filled star with purple SB. The black tattoos are given to enemies of the heir and/or the heirs mate, family, family of the mate. Having this tattoo is like having Leprosy, people tend to stay away from them.

And the surprise third person that gets the family tattoo? Well, I can't tell you all my secrets yet can I? However, I do offer virtual love and cookies in the shape of Godric so you can eat him for anyone that guesses correctly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To everyone that guessed Nora- I'm sorry to say that was wrong. As of right now I have no plans on adding her in my story. I'm only following cannon up to the roof top with Godric, some of the events that happened after that in the show I won't be adding. This is a AU story with OOC characters. I took a few things and people from the show/books and twisted them around and put them in the order this story wanted to take shape. Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted to hear but I thought it should be said now in case someone was just reading and waiting for a certain character or event to happen, I didn't want to let anyone down if that was the case. However, I can promise you that Sookie and Godric will have a happy ending. :)

As always, I thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this. While I write because I enjoy it, I love that others are also enjoying it.

* * *

Since Godric had his bags already packed up, he found himself with nothing to do. As a thought came to mind he cursed himself as he remembered that he had gotten rid of his laptop and cell phone before he went to the Fellowship, thinking he would never need them again. He made a mental note to use Eric's cell in the car to order himself some new ones to be delivered when they arrived.

Just as Eric had finished up and was putting down his bags next to Godric's at the door both vampires heard Sookie's raised voice.

"JASON STACKHOUSE YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A SLOB!"

* * *

Jason and Sookie had finished packing up and Sookie had just came from the bathroom after changing into something comfortable for the flight. She was still nervous over being in the air and the outfit she picked would help keep her comfy. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, her old worn cowboy boots and Jason's old football hoodie from high school that had their last name on the back and his old number.

The moment she walked out through it seemed like her brother was having a huge problem with what she was wearing.

Jason took one look at her and started shaking his head. "No Sook, go change."

Sookie felt offended. Why would she need to change, what was wrong with what she was wearing? "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well you look like a slob." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders not really paying mind to what he was saying.

"JASON STACKHOUSE YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A SLOB!"

She heard the vampires come in and throw the door open at her yell but paid them no mind.

"No damn it Sook, I just mean your like a princess now. You should always look pretty."

Eric and Godric both winced, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"So I'm not pretty right now Jason? Is that what you're saying to me?!"

"Well no. Those are the grungy clothes you wear when we go to the football games at the high school, that's not what you need to be wearing. Go change into a dress."

With a frustrated growl Sookie glared at her brother. Sometimes the things he said really got under her skin.

Jason gulped, finally taking notice of his sisters anger. _Shit_.

"Sook I didn't mean that you don't look pretty, you always do." Jason tried to back track. "It's just that, a lady in your position should always be wearing dresses and shit, you know looking your best." Jason grinning, thinking to himself that that was a nice save.

Sookie sighed, knowing that in his mind, Jason wanted the best for her and was always looking out for her, sometimes he just went about it the wrong way.

"Jase, I know this is just your big brother way of saying that you want the best for me so I'm going to forget that you just called me a slob and told me I'm not pretty." She began with another glare in his direction. "But I am grown woman Jason Stackhouse and you will not order me around like that again, you hear me? I will wear the clothes I want to, you may be my older brother but you do not dictate what clothes I wear on MY own body."

Knowing when to back down, Jason did just that. "Fine. But at least answer me one question. I just saw all the pretty dresses you brought with you, why aren't you wearing one of them instead of an old ass hoodie and a pair of ratty jeans that both should have been tossed out years ago? It just don't make a lick of sense!"

Sookie chuckled at him. "Because of what they represent Jason. These clothes are home, they are comfort. And right now, comfort is what I want. So can you get off your high horse and let me wear what I want so we can go?"

Understanding what she meant by saying they felt like home, Jason didn't say another word as he grabbed up their bags and headed to the front door.

Eric was grinning like a fool at their small fight. He couldn't help but tease Sookie about it.

"So _Mother_, are these little family spats something I should look forward to?"

Sookie couldn't help but grin back at him, letting his teasing ease her mind of thoughts of flying.

"Only if your around when I'm not wearing something he thinks is appropriate for his baby sister." She joked as she walked out of the room to leave.

"Oh? Has he done this before?"

At the memory of the last time she let out a giggle. "Oh yes. A few months ago my car wasn't working and I asked him to take me bathing suit shopping. He had such a fit in the store at my choices!"

Jason huffed at their teasing. "Well excuse me for knowing what the male mind thinks about when they see a pretty girl in a two piece. I don't want no shit head thinking about my sister like that."

Sookie smiled at her brother in an almost mocking way. "Jase you know I only sun bath at home, who would see me?" As soon as the words left her mouth she paled, thinking on just who had been watching her.

Catching on to what she was thinking Jason was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, as soon as we get home we'll make sure all the cameras are gone. Or you can stay at my place until your ready to go back to Gran's."

Staying at her brothers and ignoring the place where she felt violated felt great, but she knew she would rather go back home. With a shy look towards Godric she remembered she hadn't even talked to him yet about where they lived. She really hoped that he wouldn't want her to leave her family home. As if knowing where her thoughts were heading Godric met her eyes and gave her a small smile.

Godric could tell what she was thinking. He knew she didn't want to move, but would if he wanted to live closer to Eric. Already he could tell she was the type of person that cared more about others than herself. He would have to make sure that changed, or at least try to show her that she was important as well. Before she could make herself more sad with thoughts of leaving her home, he quickly answered Jason for her.

"We have to make some changes to her home to make sure it's safe and secure for me and her but we will be moving back there when it's ready. We can talk about where we will stay in the mean time after we land and get you two something to eat." Godric got rewarded with a blinding smile that was sent his way as Sookie walked past him to leave the hotel room.

When they got into the car, the first thing Godric did was have Eric order his dayman to pick up a cell phone and laptop to have waiting when they reached Shreveport.

The ride was all too short and before she knew it, the bags had been loaded onto the plane and it was time to board the plane. She did so slowly, taking the seat next to her brother and across from Godric, who was sitting next to Eric.

Godric watched as she came on, as soon as she sat down she buckled herself in and held on to the armrests so tightly her knuckles started to turn white.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

Jason looked over at her and felt bad for forgetting all about her fear.

"Shit I forgot. Sookie is scared of flying, this is only her second time. She'll be fine with a drink or two. " Jason waved over the flight attendant and ordered a gin and tonic for her.

When the drink came, Sookie took it with a tight smile and was grateful she had drunk half of it already when the plane started to take off. Searching her head for a topic to talk about to get her mind off the flight she remembered something Bill had said.

"Hey I just thought of something. Bill mentioned a tie between him and I because we shared blood. Does this mean that Eric and I have a tie as well?"

Eric scoffed. "We have to get you up to speed on vampires politics, rules and blood bonds real soon. No, because a life mate bond trumps all previous bonds and ties of any kind but familial."

Sookie relaxed back against her seat, satisfied for now with that answer. She was sure that later she would have more questions, but for now she didn't want to think about that.

Watching Sookie lean back with her eyes closed as one hand slowly swirled the glass in her hand made Godric happy for her. She seemed so relaxed. He knew it was a very short flight but he wanted to make the most of it.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Sookie opened her eyes to look around. Seeing Godric's intense eyes on her she flushed slightly. "Yes Godric?"

Godric thought she was stunning before but as she blushed, Sookie seemed even more beautiful. "Well I know the flight is short, but I thought maybe we could pass the time and get to know each other some."

Thrilled that he wanted to, she nodded her head at him, correctly guessing that he wanted to ask something first. She wondering where he would start, the normal favorite food, color, drink, animal line of questioning or something else?

"What do you like to do? How do you spend your days, walk me through a normal week in the life of Sookie Stackhouse."

While not expecting that, she was pleased that it was something not too normal. She liked that a lot.

"Well I'm a waitress at a bar in my town where I work full time. When I have the time and am off, during the day I like to spend time in my yard sun bathing when the weather permits. I try to go to the library at least once a week, I'm a very avid reader. I try to plan a big dinner once a week for Jason and our friends, it was something our Gran used to do for us and a few friends on Sunday after church. After she passed, we kept it up and included a few more people. We don't always get to do it on Sunday but I try to have it once a week."

As she spoke of their dinners, Jason's stomach rumbled. Not the slightest big embarrassed he grin at the others. "If y'all could eat Sook's food you'd be wanting it all the damn time too. She has all our Gran's recipes under lock and key and won't share them with no one. My Gran could cook and bake better than anyone else and she taught Sookie all she knew."

Sookie was delighted hearing her brother talk so proudly of her and their Gran, Godric could tell. It seemed that their Gran was a big part of their life, it certainly seemed like it when she came from the Summerlands to speak to them. But he didn't want to make them sad and ask about her so he brought the topic back to Sookie. "What about hobbies?"

"Well I already said I like to sun bath and read. During the football season Jason and I also go to as many games our old high school has, home or away. And I really enjoy cooking and baking. That's pretty much all, I never really had the time or money to have any other hobbies."

Glad to have an edge to insert some self-worth towards her to make her see that she was just as important as everyone else, Godric took it. "Well soon you will have the money, you can do anything you want with it."

Sookie took his comment with a smile, she did have to get in contact with the lawyer she was told to as soon as possible. With all the upgrades needed to secure her house she was glad she would have the money, but other than that, she had no idea what she was going to do next. For the first time in her life she actually really only wanted to think of herself. She wanted to take some time, get to know Godric and settle into a life with him. Sookie wondered if Sam would let her take some more time off, she would have to call him in the morning and ask him.

Moments later the plane touched down and just like that, she was home. Well in Shreveport, but at least in her home state.


	11. Chapter 11

Stepping off the plane, the first thing Sookie saw was a human man standing next to a black SUV. She figured it must be someone Eric knew as he walked up to the man. Helping Jason and Godric grab all the bags, they all made their way over to Eric. Eric turned to them as they approached.

"Sookie, Jason, I thought that at least for tonight you could stay at one of my homes. It's already light tight and safe. If you want to stay until your home is ready, you both are more than welcome to." Eric said.

Sookie smiled at him, grateful for the offer. "Thank you Eric, I'll stay tonight and let you know tomorrow at sundown what I want to do after that.

Jason nodded his head in agreement. "Where she goes, I'm going to. I ain't leaving her in a strange town, in a strange house with y'all. No offense."

Neither Eric or Godric took offense, both understand what he was saying. Eric turned to his dayman to finish questioning him on the list of things he asked of him.

"Bobby, are the things I asked for in the SUV already?"

"Yes Sir, I picked up everything and it's waiting for you."

"Thank you Bobby, you may leave now." Eric dismissed the man and started to bring the bags to the back of the SUV.

"I'm sure you two are hungry, where would you like to go eat?"

Not knowing what was in the area Sookie looked at her brother, hoping he had a clue.

"Anywhere?" Jason asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure, you and Sookie are the two eating, it won't matter to us where you go." Eric replied.

"Well alright then. Sook, I'm taking you to the Blind Tiger!"

The moment Sookie heard the name she started to groan. She had heard stories of that place, it was where Jason had gone to do karaoke a few times. "Jason Stackhouse I'm not doing karaoke, you can kiss that idea good-bye."

He chuckled at his sister. "That would be fun, but they don't have it tonight. But I still want to go, it's a great place. The food is great. They have this dessert I know you'll love, it's called Thedevilmademedoit, it's a brownie with toppings. It tastes like sin. Come on Sook, please?"

Her brother played dirty, he knew she had him at the dessert. "Fine, but I'm not sharing with you. Last time I only got one bite!" She opened one of the back doors on the SUV and jumped in, closing the door on her brothers teasing laughter. Only a moment later Jason went to the other side and sat in the back with her, letting Eric drive and Godric taking the passenger seat. Jason gave Eric the address so he could put it in the GPS and off they went, making their way to eat.

The four of them made small talk on the short drive and before they knew it, they had arrived. It was nothing like Sookie was expecting. She was honestly thinking it was going to be some run down crappy bar. But it actually looked decent, not only that but based on the smells coming from it, it seemed like it would be a good place to eat as well.

The service was great, almost as soon as they walked into the door someone was showing them to a table. Sookie blushed like crazy when Godric pulled out her chair for her before taking the seat next to her. Jason sat across from her, leaving Eric to sit next to him.

Their waitress came walking up to them, took their drink order and quickly brought back the two sweet teas they asked for.

The two vampires just sat back and took everything in while thinking. Eric was thinking about ways to make Sookie's home safe and if she would let him get guards for her. Godric was thinking about all the stuff he wanted to look up online the first chance he got, he wanted to make sure he tried his best at this relationship thing. He was also thinking that he was happy that Sookie seemed to enjoy a rather simple life, he would fit right in and couldn't wait to.

"So Jase, what's good here?" Sookie inquired.

Jason who had glanced over the menu, looked over at her. "Well I ain't tried that many of the things here but last time I came with Hoyt and some chicks, one of them ordered the Dixie Chicken, it looked like something you would like."

She checked that dish out and figured out it was one of the two she had already made note of. She just made up her mind of what side dish she wanted as the waitress came back to get their food order. Sookie ordered the Dixie Chicken with a loaded baked potato while Jason got a Ribeye with his own loaded baked potato.

Sookie tried to follow the conversation that they seemed to be having around her but was unable to. Every once in awhile her eyes seemed drawn to Godric and she let them trail over his face and what she could see of his body. She felt slightly vain but she couldn't help but send her thanks up to someone that she was blessed with him. The fact that he was wrapped up in such an attractive package was great, but what she really like was that for a vampire he seemed intent on getting to know her, a mostly human female. From what she had seen so far from vampires, it wasn't something they normally did. Most of them acted like humans lived to serve them, to do their bidding, not that they mattered in any way.

Godric could feel her eyes on him as they roamed his body, but as much as it pleased him, he did nothing. He remembered that she was in fact a virgin and he didn't want to scare her off, no matter how much he wanted to turn his head just slightly and catch her eyes as she eye fucked his face. _Fuck. _That damn blush on her face was going to drive him nuts.

Jason watched his sister with hidden glee as she was checking Godric out while Godric was trying hard to act like he couldn't tell. Jason tried not to think about it too much, in case his sister was listening in. Luckily, it seemed that she was too _busy_ to pay attention to what was going on in his mind.

When the food came Sookie was happy to find out that her brother was right, the Dixie Chicken was delicious. It was a grilled and marinated piece of chicken breast topped with tomato and gooey, yummy, melted swiss cheese. All too soon their dinner was over and it was time to head to Eric's. Jason and Sookie thought about having dessert, but both agreed they were both too full and would come back another time to try it out.

After a short fight over who paid, which Eric won, the bill was paid and Eric lead them all back to the car.

The house he took them too was surprisingly in a small gated, private community. Eric had to speak to the guards at the gate to get passes for Jason and Sookie to come and go during the day if they wished.

Sookie couldn't stop the snort that came out when she took in his house. To her discomfort, the small noise wasn't as small as she thought as the others looked back at her.

"Um, it's not what I expected?" She claimed.

With an amused twinkle in his eye Eric teased her, "Oh? Have you thought of my home before Sookie?"

Sookie exhaled deeply in mock anger. "Oh yes Eric, every night." She rolled her eyes at him, making sure he was watching.

Getting out and heading to the back, Godric grabbed some of the bags. "Ok children, stop fighting and let's head inside."

But Eric being who he was, had to get one last dig in. "Great mom, you got me in trouble with dad. Thanks so much." He said with an exaggerated groan, but did as he was told and got the rest of the bags and opened the door to go inside.

Eric took Jason and Sookie on a short tour of the house and showed them to the rooms they would stay in. He left them to wash up or do whatever it was humans did after telling them to meet him and Godric in the office soon. They took a short bathroom break and walked back down to where Eric had pointed out the office. The moment they stepped in and sat down Eric started talking.

"I'm sure you are both tired and are ready to go to sleep but we thought it would be a good idea to go over a few things first. Since we will be dead for the day tomorrow while you are awake, it would save some time if you could do a few things."

Sookie was all for helping out, without even knowing what it was she jumped in. "Sure Eric, what do you need?"

"Well it's not what I need, it's what you need. Godric needs a safe and light tight space in your home. You and Jason know that house better than us, between you and him I think you can figure out the best place. I've wrote down how large it should be and a few other things." He handed Sookie a notepad and a piece of paper with numbers, measurements and other details on it. "If you figure out a place before we rise tomorrow, you can call the number on the top and make an appointment to meet someone from that company tomorrow night after dark. This is a company I have used countless times, even in this home so I trust them. I wrote down their website which shows all of their security options and what else they offer. If you also have time, you can use one of the laptops down here to check it out and see if anything they offer catches you eye. You do agree the home needs to be more secure correct?"

Sookie was taking all this information in and was in shock. When did he have time to write all this down? Oh right, vampire speed, duh!

"Wow Eric, thank you. I do agree, the house does need it. I'll get as much done tomorrow as I can."

They spent a few more minutes going over the list, making sure they got everything covered. After Eric answered Sookie's last question, he looked up and asked if there was any more.

Jason spoke up, "Ya, I got one. Where's the nearest coffee shop and can you leave us some car keys or something for tomorrow?"

"There is a coffee shop right down the road, I'll leave the directions and keys on the kitchen table. I'm sorry, I didn't think about coffee when I asked Bobby to get you guys some food and other human stuff, it just didn't cross my mind as one of the important things to get. I haven't been around that many humans before." Eric said.

"Well it might not be that important for most humans, but it's very important to Sookie." Jason told them and laughed when Sookie flipped him off.

The vampires were confused. Was coffee really that important? Godric bit the bullet and asked. "Is coffee really that important or are you joking?"

"Hell no I wasn't joking. Y'all don't ever want to see Sookie when she first wakes up and there ain't no coffee. That shit ain't pretty, she's scary as fuck! Think of it like y'alls blood, you need it to survive right? Well Sook needs coffee to survive." He finished saying as he dogged the elbow Sookie was trying to dig into his ribs.

"Have your laughs you jerk, you can't function without coffee either! I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." Sookie got a round of good nights back and was almost to the door when she felt a soft touch on her lower back. Turning around she saw it was Godric.

"May I walk you upstairs?"

Struggling not to let it show how much his light touched burned her, _in such a delicious way,_ Sookie agreed. He didn't take his hand off of her back the whole way up. When they reached her door he turned her gently to him and moved his hand from her back to her waist. She wondered if her heart was pounding as much as it felt like it was.

"Sookie, may I kiss you good night?"

Sookie forgot how to breathe. Inside her mind she was jumping up and down while she was screaming to herself. _A sexy guy asking my permission to kiss me? Of course you can big guy, lay one on me, right here on my kisser! Pucker up hot stuff!_ She was glad that she let none of her insane inner ramblings out, instead just giving a shaky nod of consent.

As he leaned closer to her, time seemed to stand still. Her heart was pounding, the temperature in the hallway felt like it had gone up so high that she was sweating. Her heart then skipped a beat and she forgot how to breathe as his lips tentatively caressed hers in a kiss that was soft, tender and amazing. He pulled away after a moment and as his thumb rubbed a circle on her waist he whispered against her lips, "Good night Sookie, I shall see you when I rise." Laying another soft kiss, this time on her temple, he let her go and gave her a gently nudge into her room.

Sookie tried not to stutter as she told him good night back, but she was sure she did not succeed. She grabbed some night clothes from her bags and quickly got ready for bed. She wanted to fall asleep fast and get tomorrow over with, already was she counting the hours until she would see Godric again, wondering when their next kiss would be.

Shortly after Sookie and Jason had fallen asleep, Eric's door was slammed open by a visibly upset female.

"Eric, explain to me what the fucking hell this tattoo is!"

Eric laughed at her. "I wondered when you would be by. Have a seat, let me tell you a little bed time story." As the female sat, Eric and Godric explained the last few days. If she didn't have the proof on her wrist and had seen theirs, she would have thought it was a made up fairy tale. A fae and a vampire? It was just unthinkable.

She sat back with a sigh. "Well isn't this just peachy. So does this mean I have to like her now?"

* * *

A/N- the Blind Tiger is a real restaurant in Shreveport, or at least it was the last time I was there. I tried my hand at making a fake restaurant but it just didn't work, so I used a place I've been to. All the dishes I used are also real, they do not belong to me.


	12. Chapter 12

When Jason woke up it was already mid morning. Wondering if his sister was up already or not, he went to knock on her door. Hearing no answer, he opened it to hear the shower going. He jotted down a quick note telling her that he was going to get coffee and left it on her bed.

Sookie was humming as she got out of her shower, she woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. The fact that every dream from the night before that she remembered had Godric playing the lead role only added to her good mood. While getting dressed in a pale blue sundress she had packed, she spied the note Jason had left her. She smiled to herself as she read it and walked out the door to see if he had made it back yet.

Jason walked back into the house just as Sookie was coming down the stairs.

"Great timing Sook, morning." He told her as he handed her a coffee and an egg sandwich he bought.

"Good morning and thank you so much, this tastes great!" She replied after taking a sip of her coffee. They sat at the table and ate their breakfast together, both deep in thought. When they finished, they both started to talk at the same time but Jason let her speak first.

"Jase, we have to talk about the Fellowship. What the heck were you thinking?"

Jason put his head into his hands and sighed, he knew this topic would come up but he was hoping for a few more days before it did. "Honestly, I wasn't. I don't know what was going through my mind. But believe me when I say that I know it was a mistake, I should have never listened to their bull shit. I'm sorry Sook."

Sookie was taken back not only by his words but how sincere they seemed, and his thoughts matched his words. He felt horrible at his actions and really was kicking himself over it. His sad face brought her back to another time, years ago, to another time when he had apologized to her shortly after their parents had died.

_It was the during the summer when Sookie was 7 and Jason was 10, the siblings had played the whole day together. When night came and it was time for bed Sookie didn't want to go, she didn't want to go to sleep without her stuffed bunny and was unable to find it anywhere. She went crying to Jason asking if he had seen it. He looked guilty when he said he had. _

_"I threw it away."_

_Sookie cried harder as she asked him why. In total seriousness, as much as a ten year old boy could, he stood up taller and gave his answer._

_"You don't need it, why do you still have that old thing around anyways?"_

_"Because he protects me from the dark and the scary monsters Jason! Mama gave him to me, I want him back!" She wailed. _

_"No. You don't need no stupid toy for that. That's what I'm here for, I ain't gonna let no monster get you dummy. I'm your big brother and it's my job. So when your scared you just come to me ok?"_

_Sookie nodded through her tears and sniffles, hugging him back when he grabbed her into a bear hug. _

_"I am sorry though, I forgot Mama gave it to you. Will you forgive me please Sook? I hate it when your mad at me. How about we go ask Gran in the morning if you could have one of mama's old sweaters or something that you can wear when you miss her the most?"_

_He looked so downcast that she could tell he really felt bad about it. _

She remembered that she forgave him easily and it was the first time that she understood just how much it meant to him to be her big brother. Sure he teased her, but except for the past year or so because they had hit a small rough patch, he always looked out for her too. And even though this past year they hadn't been as close as they used to, she knew that he still looked out for her while she was working and asked about her to Gran when she wasn't around. He never was like the other big brothers from school or the playground, who made their younger siblings cry they were so mean. No, he was the big brother that told her goofy stories until she fell asleep during the nights the dark got to her, the brother that always chased away the monsters under her bed and the brother that had no problem braiding her hair during recess on days it came out, even when the other boys made fun of him. He was the big brother that was now thinking of how much he regretted hitting her when Gran died and how much he had to make up for, and thinking that nothing would ever come between them again, because _damn it, he was still her big brother and it was his job to take care of her. _

Sookie could tell that he didn't want to make a big deal over it, so she just gave his hand a squeeze and offered him a smile of forgiveness. "You know what Jase? With everything else going on, it doesn't matter. It only matters that you are here, with me. And that you'll stay right?"

Relived that their talk was over, he gave her a smile of his own. "Of course Sook, ain't ever leaving you again. Not for crazy religious freaks or anything else."

"Let's head to the office and see what we can figure out ok?"

They threw away their trash and made their way to Eric's office. Sookie grabbed the closest laptop and went to sit in one of the large over stuffed chairs in a corner. She grabbed the paper that Eric had given her and looked it over again.

"So I only have one idea. We can make the attic light tight, or at least section off one side of it and make that light tight. It's more than large enough, and the entrance to it is in my bedroom closet so we can just add one of those hand scan things outside my bedroom door so he will be safe. What do you think?"

Using the attic wasn't that bad of an idea, but Jason also had one of his own. "That's one idea, it could work. But how about building a garage? You can have like an under ground bunker built for him under it. It shouldn't be that hard to hide the entrance to it and you can use a hand or voice scan for that as well. It will also give you the added storage for the yard tools that are overcrowding the old shed and give you a place to park your car and his if he has one." Jason paused for a moment and his face lit up with another idea. "Oh! Also you could make like an apartment over the garage, you never know when you will need more guest space."

Sookie pondered that idea. It was a really good one, she didn't know who she would need more guest space for but it might be a good plan to have it and to make that light tight as well, for if they ever needed it. "I think your plan is the best idea, but I want to make the apartment above the garage light tight and safe as well, you know just in case like Eric or someone gets caught at my house too close to dawn."

Jason nodded his head, that was smart. "Well that was easy. How about we look on that website Eric wrote down, see what else this company has for security options?"

Sookie opened up and turned on the laptop that she had grabbed. When it came on, the internet was on a webpage already. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at what site it was, honestly that vampire was too sweet for his own good.

She settled for laughing. "Jase! I think this is Godric's computer, come check out what he was looking up last night. I guess he left the internet up when he closed his laptop down."

Jason looked grossed out. "If this is some kind of vamp porn or something I'm going to never forgive you."

He grumbled but came to look over her shoulder, laughing as well as he started to read.

"I think it's sweet that he's taking the time to look up how to court me, it shows he's trying at least. He scores major brownie points for that!"

"True. I have to say Sook, for a vampire and being some what forced, I'm glad it's him your stuck with. I may not know him well yet, but he seems alright you know?"

"Yeah, he does seem alright." _And sexy and hot and oh did I mention sexy? _Sookie tried not to blush at the direction her thoughts were taking her.

Wanting to get her mind back on track, she pulled up another tab and went to the website Eric wrote down. Her and Jason spent the rest of the afternoon looking over the different options and products they offered. Sunset came and went without them knowing it. They were so focused on the list of what they thought would be best to get that they didn't notice the three vampires coming into the office until two of them sat down with bottled blood in their hands while the third made his way to Sookie.

* * *

Godric woke up after his day time rest and rushed into a shower so he could hurry and get back to Sookie. He had spent the better part of the early morning hours before dawn looking on the internet on how to woo a female and any customs he thought he should know about. While he was sure he would mess up here and there, his confidence level over it was much higher than it was. As he was in his shower he heard Eric and their vampire guest waking up, he must have stayed dead later than normal today since he was usually up a few hours before them, being so much older sure had it's perks. He quickly got dressed and met the other two just outside the door of the bedroom he had stayed in. After waiting for Eric to punch in the code to let them out, Godric thought about Sookie, wondering how she spent her day.

The vampires could hear the humans in the office but went into the kitchen first to warm themselves up some blood. They made no attempt at hiding that they were awake but still the humans took no notice of them, not even when they walked into the office and stood at the door for a moment.

Godric took the moment to drink Sookie in. She looked lovely in a blue sundress with her shoes kicked off and on the floor next to her chair. Her hair had been pulled back in a messy bun and was held loosely together by a pencil, but what really caught his eye was her pretty little mouth. Jason was talking to her and while listening to him, Sookie kept biting at her bottom lip, gently tugging at it with her teeth. It didn't take long for Godric's control to snap, he had to taste that lip for himself. He could hear the other two sitting down behind him but he paid them no mind as he walked over to Sookie.

Sookie was so caught up in what Jason was going over with her that she had no idea that Godric had even woken up, or that he was even in the same room as he until he was almost at her side. She turned her head towards him to tell him a greeting but he gave her no chance as he leaned down and gave her his own brand of greeting, with his lovely lips.

Godric couldn't help himself. He only meant for it to be a small kiss but the moment his lips touched hers, it rapidly turned more hungry and less gentle. Not wanting to rush Sookie any, he made to pull back when he felt her tongue slip out and touch his top lip. With a groan he opened his mouth slightly to let her take control and explore his mouth.

She had no idea what had come over her but the moment his mouth descended on hers, she knew she wanted more than the soft kiss he had given her last night. So when she felt him pull away, she didn't let him. Sookie felt and heard the groan he gave her as he opened his mouth to her and it only spurred her on more. All too soon he did pull away from her, giving her a few light closed mouth kisses as she came down from the cloud she was currently on.

"Hello beautiful, how was your day?" He asked her with a slightly husky voice that made her knees weak.

Still dazed, she tried her best to focus on his words. "Huh? Oh my day? Yes it was, well it was, good." She wanted to kick herself at sounding so stupid.

Jason wasted no time in laughing at her. "Was it that good Sook?" His teasing sobered her up fast and she gave Godric a smile as he took a seat on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. "Actually our day was good, we think we have a plan for a light tight space, or at least we thought of two options. Also we looked over and picked out a few security products to get. I'm sorry that we lost track of time or else we would have called already to make an appointment."

"Don't worry Sookie, they will come when we call." Eric chimed in making Sookie notice him, as well as the other vampire with him.

* * *

A/N: dun dun dun.

Do you hate me yet for not telling you who it is yet? Although most of you know or have guessed by now I'm sure. But have no fear my lovely readers, she will be named in the next chapter. Which should be up shortly, it's almost finished. I don't think I've done two updates in one day before, I wonder if I will today... or if I will make you suffer longer. hehe.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Argh, thanks to my typos in the last chapter, some of you might already know who the third vampire is. If so, just gasp in pretend shock anyways, yes? If not and I fixed it before you saw, tada, here you go! Thanks to Kittyinaz for pointing out my mistake so quickly after I posted the last chapter. :)

Also, I am making it so that Godric was turned at 22 and not 16, because it makes things easier with my conscience. I tried writing a few sex scenes with him as a 16 year old and it just didn't work for me. At all. I couldn't do it. So he was turned at 22 for this little piece of fanfiction, making him above the age of consent, vampire or not.

* * *

Sookie stiffened, she had not seen Pam since she had brought up a tortured Lafayette for her and Bill to take home. "Hello Pam, I'm surprised to see you here. Are you not torturing any of my friends tonight?" Godric sat up straighter at her words and narrowed his eyes at his child and grandchild. Pam's fangs clicked down at her and she snarled at Sookie, but stopped when Eric laid a hand on her leg.

Eric looked nervously in his makers direction, knowing he had to trend carefully here. He knew his feelings on hurting humans and it made it worse that it was someone his newly found mate obviously cared for. He put his hands up in surrender after giving his child a warning glance and looked at Sookie, trying to project calmness.

"Sookie we've been over this, we are vampires and we hand out punishments differently than humans do. Besides, we already handed him back over, unharmed. Well for the most part. Can we not let the past go?"

Sookie thought back to the last time she saw Lafayette, beaten, bruised, shot, with many vampire bites in him and shook her head no. "I guess I have to with you since you are now part of this inner circle thing we have going on. But there is no way I have to forgive her! You guys tortured him, kept him in his own filth, feed from him, shot him for goodness sakes! And the only reason you gave him back to me was because I agreed to go after Godric, if not for that who knows when you would have released him, if you would have ever! No. I do not have to play nice with her." She ended and crossed her arms over her chest looking away from him.

Eric could feel his makers ire grow at each word she spoke and knew that Godric would have some _words_ for him later on his treatment to a human and in using one to get another to do his bidding.

"Sookie, it's nice to know how you really feel but Pam is also part of your inner circle as you are calling it."

Sookie did jump up at this news, not expecting it. She didn't know who the last family tattoo would go to, but never in a million years would she have thought about Pam. But she guessed it did make sense. She had tied Godric to her, along with his family. He made Eric, who made Pam.. so it all fit. Didn't mean she liked it though. She hated Pam's smug smile even more.

"That's right princess, I even have the lovely mark to prove it." Pam boasted while twisting her wrist to show the room her star tattoo.

Sookie let herself remember how she felt at seeing her friend fall to the floor and Pam's face as she looked down at him, like Lafayette was nothing but scum. She let her anger consume her and felt herself pop across the room directly behind Pam, grabbing her arm and pulling the wrist with the tattoo up. Pam was so shocked at the move that she didn't even see that she didn't move away.

"Pam, tell me. Do you know what this mark does?" She calmly asked.

Pam turned to Eric, wondering what she should do. But after looking at his own maker and seeing Godric's stony face, Eric knew he had to let this play out and hope for the best. He shook his head at Pam, letting her know not to do anything. Instead Pam looked for assistance from Godric and at seeing she would get none from him either, she finally took notice of how serious this was.

"Yes My Lady, it shows I am family of your mate." Pam said meekly.

Sookie gripped her wrist tighter, not enough to hurt her as she was a vampire, but enough that Pam could feel it. "No. Not what this mark means, do you know what this mark _does_?" Sookie pushed.

Confused Pam said no.

Sookie leaned closer to her ear and hissed at her. "Eric may have proven that I could trust him as he helped guard and protect me when I most needed it, but you have only shown me the horrors you could do. I have no trust in you Pam and right now I HATE that my family name is being dishonored by being on your skin. I might not have been able to do what I really wanted to before, but I promise you that I can now. You touch ANY of my family or friends again in a way that would cause them any kind of pain and I will punish you. I know, I know. You're thinking what can a mere mostly human do to me right? Well Pam, let me give you a taste. You see this mark is really something special. It does show everyone else that, your right. But it also has another purpose, one that is hardly ever used because most people wear it with honor and give it the respect it should be given. When a person who has the mark does something against the family name that is on their skin, kin to them or not, they can be punished through it."

Eric looked on with horror, catching on to what was going to happen. He could feel Pam's fear through their bond, mixed in with a huge dose of respect. Sookie, a royal Fae, was telling her she could and would punish Pam, and Pam was feeling respect? His child was a strange one. But she was still his child and did not want her hurt. He again looked at Godric, silently asking for his help but to his amazement it didn't seem he would be getting it. Godric was looking at his human with pride.

So he turned to the other person in the room, hoping he would help. But Jason wasn't even paying them any attention, his focus still on the screen in front of him. "Hey Stackhouse! A little help here?" Eric asked with a nod in Sookie's direction. But Jason only glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"What the fuck you want me to do?"

"It's your sister, calm her down or something."

Jason let out a snort ad looked back down at the laptop. "Figures. Y'all a bunch of super strong vampires and your scared of my tiny little sister when she acts like a protective mama bear? Maybe ya might want to not fuck with her friends anymore and this won't happen again. Fucking scaredy cats." He finally turned his head to his sister. "Sook! Calm down, I'm sure she got the point. No messing with your family or friends. Ain't that right?" At Jason's words Pam rushed to agree, not wanting to find out what could be done to her.

"Yes My Lady it is. Friends and family are off limits."

Their little _talk_ might have gone on more if Sookie's phone didn't start to ring, the ring tone blaring out.

_"We can dance if we want to_  
_We can leave your friends behind_  
_Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance_  
_Well, they're no friends of mine"_

Sookie heard what song it was and let out a sigh as she went to answer it. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID or saying hello.

"Damn it Laf, can't you stay out of my phone and stop changing your ring tone? What was wrong with the last one?"

"_You can yell at me later suga, but right now yous got a problem."_

Sookie glanced up and could tell his words had the attention of the vampires, but Jason was still in the dark. "Hang on, let me put you on speaker." She did so and put the phone down on the table. "Go head Laf, what's going on? Are you are the bar?"

_"Yeah, I'm here. I was taking my break at the bar with Tara when Sam got a phone call. Girl, it was vampire Bill and I didn't hear what he said to Sam but it made Sam all kinds of angry. When he got off the phone he told me and Tara, along with the rest of the bar that was within hearing range that Bill told him you left him to be some kind of fang banging slut to that blond Viking and another vampire. He said that you dumped him in Dallas for the other two vampires and that Jason was with you and approved of you fucking them both. Now you know I don't believe it suga, but Sam and Tara did. Sam said he don't ever want to see you in his bar again and that your fired. And then Tara said she won't have a whore for a friend, which I think is fucking rich of her ass since everyone knows she spreads her legs easier than butter. Sook, what the hell is going on?"_

Sookie's hand was covering her mouth as she let out a sob. She knew what a monster Bill was, but this hurt. Tara had been her friend since grade school and Sam, while he didn't think she should hang out with vampires, had been nothing but her friend since she started working at his bar.

_"Sook, Sookie, you there?"_

She made no move to pick up the phone or say a word so Jason spoke up for her. "Hey Lafayette, Sookie's a bit upset right now but she's still here."

_"Jason, what the fuck happened? Are y'all at Gran's? I'll come over."_

"Nah, we ain't back in town yet. But I think we are heading to Gran's soon for a short visit."

_"I'm leaving the bar now, I told Sam I couldn't work for his sorry ass no more. I'm gonna head home for a shower and then I'll meet you at Gran's ok? Sook, I love ya hun and I'll see you in a bit. Don't you cry over those assholes none you hear me? They ain't worth it."_

At his words Sookie's tears did stop. "Laf, I'd love to see you but we have a ton to do tonight. How about Jason and I meet you for breakfast tomorrow? I'm staying near some great shoe stores, we can do some shopping after if you want."

_"Food and a shoe shopping date with the Stackhouse duo? Oh suga, now your talking. Text me later where you wanna meet. See you then, kisses!"_

After he ended the call Sookie grabbed her phone up and went back to sit in the chair that Godric was still perched on. As she sat down she could hear him grumbling under his breath, she could hear words like _suga, hun, I love you, kisses_ and could tell that he was feeling a little jealous. Instead of laughing at him, she took one of his hands in hers and turned his head to face her as she spoke softly to him.

"That was Lafayette, one of my best friends. Well from the sounds of it, my only best friend now. But don't worry, he wasn't flirting with me. Ok he was, but not in the way your thinking of. Lafayette is gay, he is more interested in my brother than he is in me. I promise."

Godric felt apprehensive but remembered their promise, they wouldn't lie to each other. So he took her words at face value and gave her hand a squeeze. "You know, he was right. They are not worth your tears Sookie. I once heard this saying, 'There are only two types of women, goddesses and doormats.' Don't be their doormat, don't let them walk all over you and get away with it."

Sookie started to feel herself melting at his words. And then her _lovely_ brother had to ruin it.

"Damn bro, you got some major kissing skills and lines like that? I may hate watching you make out with my sister but fucking hell, you have to teach me how you do it."

Godric chuckled at Jason. "It wasn't said as a line, it was the truth. She shouldn't let so called friends walk all over her."

After her anger and emotional outburst at Pam, Sookie really didn't want to talk about Tara and Sam right now. Instead she told Godric and Eric what she and Jason talked about for a light tight space.

After going over a few details and questions, they all agreed that making a garage with a bunker type room below it would be the best plan. They also talked about what else they wanted done, coded key pads for the house and garage, hand scans for Godric's resting place and the apartment above the garage, brighter lights around the outside of the house and a few cameras to watch anyone unwelcome guests, along with a few other things. Godric and Eric also wanted to put up a gate around her house, but she wasn't willing to go that far yet and told them she would think about that. When they finished hashing all those details out, another issue came up. Money. Currently Sookie, Godric and Eric all were fighting over who would pay.

"Don't forget Eric, you already owe me 10 grand and a new driveway." Sookie reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten, but what if that doesn't cover it? I don't see what the big deal is, just let me pay for it."

"ENOUGH!" Godric raised his voice slightly to be heard over their bickering. "You two fight more than children! Now it's simple. Sookie this is to be my home as well correct?" Sookie agreed. "Well then I will pay for it. It's only fair, it's something that is being done partly for me and if it's to be my home then I have every right to take care of any bills and pay for it's upkeep."

Sookie had nothing to say to that, she couldn't fight his logic. He was right, it was to be his home so it felt less like taking charity from someone and more like he was just taking care of their home. If she said anything to disagree with what he said it would look like she was saying he couldn't do something to _their _home and she didn't want him thinking that. She wanted him to be welcomed in every way, her pride be damned.

Seeing the fight leave Sookie he leaned closer to her, "If you wish and still worry, we can go over finances later but I promise you it's fine. It's not like this will break me or anything."

Eric called someone named Herveaux and gave them her address along with what sounded like a order to meet them in an hour. The person on the other line agreed and everyone got ready to leave. Pam said she was going back to the bar and left without another word in her own car. Jason asked if he could stay here to watch some movie that caught his eye. So it was only Sookie, Godric and Eric that left in his SUV and drive to Bon Temps.

The appointment with the man, an Alcide Herveaux, was quicker than Sookie would have thought. He asked what she wanted done and she handed it over to Godric and Eric to explain, only butting in a few times when it came to how big she wanted it and where she wanted it to connect to the house at. Eric thought a four car garage would be best, Sookie thought a two car one would be enough, making Godric shake his head at their fighting again and made them agree to meet in the middle at a three car garage. She quickly put her foot down when she stated that she wanted a connection door to the garage in the kitchen near the back porch. Happy that everyone was, mostly, getting what they wanted, Sookie left the men to talk cost and payment while she went up to pack a few more outfits and belongings. The man had told her that everything but furnishing the place would take about a week if they had no problems. She wanted to stay with Godric, so she was going back to Eric's with them.

She heard the contractor leaving just as another car came speeding down her driveway. Recognizing who's thoughts were in the car, Sookie rushed to finished packing and had just finished putting her bags on the front porch and was locking up the house as her new guests walked up to her.

Even though her back was turned, they still started in on her, paying no mind to the two vampires standing not five feet away from her.

"Sookie Stackhouse! What the hells gotten into you girl? First one vampire and now two? It's like I don't even know you anymore. The Sookie I knew wasn't no whore." Tara ignored the warning growls from the vampires, still not even letting it be known she had seen them.

Sam was the next to jump all over her. "I'm sorry Sookie but you can't work at the bar no more. I can't have this type of drama there. But if you change your mind and stay away from vampires, I'll let you come back. You're a good girl Sookie, this isn't you." He trailed off as Sookie turned around to face them and he got a look at her face. He paled and stepped back. "Shit, fuck. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Sookie just held up a hand. "It doesn't matter. It shouldn't be the base on how you treat me Sam Merlotte. You want to fire me, fine. But remember that this is YOUR choice, not mine. Just like it is you throwing away our friendship. You remember that, none of this is my doing."

She stepped closer to Tara, "And you, we have been friends for most of our lives and just because you hear something from someone that is NOT me, you call me a whore. And you also decide that after more than a decade of me always being there for you when your crazy ass mama was drunk and hitting on you, you just can't be my friend anymore? Well that's fine. If hearing some story from another person is enough for you to stop being my friend, then we were never truly friends to begin with."

Tara opened her mouth to say something but Sookie never gave her the chance.

Sookie pointed to her head and continued. "If you want to spread rumors and judge me, you best remember that I know _all_ the skeletons in your closet. And unlike you, what I know are actual true facts."

Sam, seeing that they made a huge mistake pulled on Tara's arm, forcing her back to his truck, not saying another word. He knew what her face tattoo meant, just like he now knew that everything Bill had said was a lie. Lies that he believed, lies that caused him to lose someone special. But the damage had already been done, he couldn't just take back his words or ask for a do-over. He really screwed up and he knew it.

Sookie didn't even bother to say anything more to them, she just stood silently and watched them leave. With a sigh, she picked up her bags and walked to Eric's car. Looking back to the two vampires, she called out to them. "Well let's get going, we still have to stop at Jason's so I can grab him a few things."

Godric sat in the back with her while Eric drove. He reached for her hand and spoke to her, stumbling over his words as if he had never spoken them before.

"I'm sorry they said those things Sookie, you know none of that was true right? Do you, do you want to talk about it?"

The irony of it, a 2,000 year old vampire she had only known a few days, asking if she wanted to talk about things her supposable friends of years said about her, made her smile.

"Thank you Godric, but not now." She moved closer to him and laid her head down on his shoulder, snuggling closer as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well I am here if you need to talk." Godric promised as he kissed the top of her head.

The ride to pick up some clothes for Jason and going back to Eric's was done in mostly silence. When they got back Sookie made her and Jason chicken salads for dinner, cleaned up and headed up to bed. Godric walked her up to her room again, this time giving her a slightly deeper good night kiss than the night before. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Godric made sure that he filled Jason in on what happened before Jason himself went to bed. Jason was understandably upset but glad his sister stood up for herself, it always made him proud to here that.

Godric spent the rest of the night watching Eric catch up on Area work, reading, looking around the internet some more and leaving a note for Sookie to find when she woke up. He too went to his day rest with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie woke to the alarm on her cell phone going off. She was glad she had remembered to set it last night, she wanted to meet Lafayette early and spend some time with him. She knew he wanted to know what was going on and it was going to take some time to get him caught up on everything. She stretched and got out of her bed to go shower, but a note on the night stand caught her eye. Her name was written on it in elegant cursive, she had a feeling she knew who it was from and it made her heart flutter. He wrote her a note?

_Dearest Sookie, _

_Good morning, I hope you had a good nights sleep and wake refreshed. I know you are going out this morning with your brother and friend, how I wish I was going as well. Since I can not, I wish for you to allow me to pay for your outing. I know you are going to want to deny my request, but instead would you grant it for me please? I have yet been able to really do anything for you and I so wish to. Yes, I paid for the garage but that was for us. This would be for you. Take Jason and your friend out for a nice breakfast and buy yourself something pretty. Perhaps you could get yourself a new outfit and you could accompany me out on a date tonight? We can talk about it when I rise. However you spend your day I hope you enjoy yourself and think of me. For if vampires dream, I know I am thinking of you right now. _

_Yours, Godric_

As she finished reading the letter, she noticed a credit card had fallen out. She picked it up, thought about it briefly and put it in her purse. Her pride wanted to make her say no, but the part of her that already thought of him as her other half was fighting back. Even if they got married the human way, nothing could tie them closer together than what they were already. So why fight it anymore? They would be sharing a life together from now on, it was time she fully got that. If he wanted to do something for her, it was his right. Just like if she wanted to do something for him, it was her right. With that thought in mind and a happy skip in her step, she folded the letter carefully and tucked it away in her purse and went about getting ready for the day.

In no time at all the Stackhouse siblings got ready to go and meet Lafayette, they picked a small but nice looking diner to have breakfast at, wanting the privacy to talk. It took all of breakfast and almost three cups of coffee, but by the time they finished up Jason and Sookie had caught Lafayette up on everything he needed to know. There was of course some things Sookie was unable to tell him, but thankfully Lafayette understood. He still thought the whole thing was crazy but he just accepted it. They also talked some about Eric and Pam, Lafayette knew as a vampire in power Eric had the right to punish him. It was still something he needed more time to emotionally get over, although he told Sookie he would try to put it all in the past since he wasn't going anywhere and he knew that neither would they be, since they would be more involved in Sookie's life now.

After their breakfast, they hit the stores. Jason grunted and groaned but still willingly carried the bags as Sookie and Lafayette shopped. They did hit up some shoe stores but when Sookie mentioned needing an outfit for a date with Godric, they stopped by clothing stores as well.

They easily found a lovely outfit for her to wear, that was a good mix of casual and sexy, it would work for anywhere they went. By the time they finished it was just after lunch so they stopped to grab another bite to eat together before Lafayette went back to Bon Temps. As they ate Lafayette brought up what happened with Tara and Sam. When she questioned what she must have done or if something was wrong with her, Lafayette stopped that train of thought quickly.

"Sook, people will love you, people will hate you, it's the way things work. But suga, ain't none of that have anything to do with you, it's all on them. Stop worrying about it, it's their loss, not yours."

After that things went smoother. They finished up lunch, said their good byes and went their separate ways but with plans to get together again soon. Sookie and Jason went back to Eric's and relaxed for the rest of the day.

When Godric got up, he and Sookie did go out for a date. He took her to a supe restaurant that Eric suggested that had good food and dancing. He and Sookie enjoyed their night out and they repeated it for the next few nights, going out to dinner, dancing and even to the movies once. They both talked about everything they could think of, flirted some and even kissed a few more times but that was as far as it had gone so far.

Tonight was going to go differently. Jason had been going off on his own at nights to the bars nearby but Sookie wanted to spend some time with him and Godric together, she really wanted them to bond and get along. Eric was the one that offered up a good suggestion, he had been after Godric to stop by his bar since they came back to town, so tonight he asked all of them to come and they all agreed. Sookie would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit scared about going into a place with other vampires that could tell she was Fae but knew Godric and Eric would protect her.

Eric left the others to get ready and went to the bar before them. Tonight he was having a small meeting with his area vampires. He wanted to let them know about Sookie and warn them that she was under his protection. He had already told Sookie about this meeting and that he wanted to tell the vampires in his area. She was hesitant about letting others know, but it was easier that they all got told at once instead of her walking in one night and them possibly making a big deal about it in front of humans- that was something she didn't want. The biggest thing she was worried about was her Fae blood, it was so easy to get cut by the smallest thing and it didn't take much blood at all for it to be smelt by a room full of vampires. She solved that problem by digging deep inside herself, willing her magic to wrap around her body, putting a sort of protective bubble around herself to stop the smell of her blood from leaking out.

Eric strolled into Fangtasia and was glad to see that everyone else had already arrived before him. Either the gathering was for was good news or bad news, but they all still knew it would be big as Eric hardly ever called them all together like this.

Pam was already standing next to his throne, waiting for him to come and sit down. He did, scanning the room at the same time.

"I've gathered you all here today for one reason. There is a new supe in my area that you all need to be warned about. Not because you are in danger of her, well unless you hurt one of her loved ones, but because if any of you even think of harming her, you answer to **ME**." He said with a loud snarl.

Making sure he still had their attention he dropped the bomb. "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, royal heir of the Brigant's and she is under my complete protection."

He gave that a moment to sink in before talking more. "She will be here tonight with her mate and brother and I wanted to tell you ahead of time so that you know not to make a big deal about it in front of any of the humans. They may know of vampires, but most do not know of other creatures and we will not be the ones to out them. Let me say one more thing to make sure everyone understands how serious I am." Eric got up from his throne to stand tall, towering over the others. He let his fangs drop as he declared, "**Any** vampire from my area that harms her, will be given their true death instantly."

Eric smiled out at them. "Any questions?" He asked, not really expecting any.

Shockingly it was the smallest vampire among them that stepped forward. Thalia, the most ruthless of all the vampires present. "Is this the telepath from Dallas?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, he didn't know that information had made it here already. He wasn't sure how Sookie would feel about that news being out, but she had to know it would come out some time. "Yes it is. May I ask how you know that?"

Thalia smirked at him. "I have a friend that lives in Godric's nest, she told me everything that happened knowing that I live here. She said she watched Sookie deal out a punishment to one that wronged her and her family, said it was really worth seeing. I wish I had seen it." She said wistfully.

Eric laughed to himself, he knew how cold blooded Thalia could be and it never failed to amuse him. "That was all I wanted to tell you. If any of you have area business, I'll be in my office." With that he walked towards his office. He was able to get some work done before he could tell that Godric was close thanks to their bond. He got up to go meet them out front, giving a nod to Pam to let her know they had arrived. His timing was perfect, just as he stepped out, they pulled up in his SUV and parked next to his corvette.

Sookie nervously got out of the car when Godric opened her door for her and held out his hand for her to take. Jason on the other hand had no problem, he strutted up to the door and walked right in. Sookie gave herself a moment to collect herself before smiling at Godric and let him lead her into the club right behind Eric.

Walking in Sookie could feel more eyes on her than normal and tried not to let it make her self conscious. Instead she focused on Godric's hand resting on her lower back, guiding her to a booth that was set aside for Eric's guests. They took their seats and gave their drink orders to the waiting waitress. Shortly after their drinks arrived Pam came up to grab Eric, telling him that he had someone waiting in his office that needed him. As Eric was leaving he told them to let Pam know if they needed anything.

It didn't take long for Jason to get up and start dancing with any pretty girl who caught his eye. Godric had asked her if she wanted to dance but she declined for the moment, she just wanted to sit back and relax. Godric was more than happy with that, while he loved dancing with her and having her in his arms, he also enjoyed sitting back and watching other people enjoy their lives.

Sookie was trying very hard to close off her mind so that everyone's thoughts didn't slam into her head but it was difficult tonight. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep the night before or maybe it was because she was spending less time around other humans the past few days. Either way it was hard to block the thoughts tonight.

_"I wonder what it feels like to get fed on.."_

_"What I wouldn't give to go home with her tonight"_

_"Man would you look at the ass on that chick!"_

_"I hope no one looks at my ID too close tonight. I know I shouldn't have tried to come here but I wanted to see what it was like so bad."_

_"Are we really going to do this tonight? Will we get away with it? Maybe I should tell them not to do it, it seems too risky to do it here."_

Sookie almost choked on her drink cause Godric to look at her in alarm, he knew that she was listening in on people's mind, she had that far away look on her face.

"Sookie, what is it, what did you hear?"

"Godric! Let me out I need to get closer and find this person." Sookie gasped out.

Godric didn't move. "Tell me what you heard first. What has you panicked?"

"Drainers. There's four of them, no maybe five, I don't know. They are planning on taking someone, I almost got a look at the vampires face but I lost the connection with the person. Now let me out so I can find them again!" Sookie stated, not paying attention to the fact that she was in a vampire bar and was heard by most of them. Godric got out of the booth and helped her out, waving away Pam as he did so. He didn't want to case alarm just yet, not before they knew who they were looking for.

Pam motioned for the other vampires to stand down as well, knowing to just let Sookie work so they could get them all and not have one slip out.

Sookie tried to get a read on the same person but was unable to. She made her way to the bar and took a seat, hoping that maybe from here she could find the person again. Godric followed her, standing right behind her as she took a seat. He was mildly surprised when Thalia, another old vampire that he vaguely knew, sat down beside Sookie. From what he knew of her, she wasn't one to willingly spend time with other vampires most of the time and just as rarely with humans. But Thalia just sat down and was looking at Sookie like she was an interesting puzzle.

Sookie waved the bartender over to them. "Hi, can I get a gin and tonic please?" While she was waiting she locked eyes with Pam and knowing she could hear her she spoke just above a whisper. "Pam, the boy five seats from me on the right in the blue shirt is underage, his ID is fake. A really good fake, but a fake." Pam nodded and went to take care of it.

She drank her new gin and tonic and let her mind roam. It didn't take long for her to catch one of them, a younger male a few seats down from her. "Gotcha punk, now think of the others." She murmured. From his head she found two others and after finding those two she got way more information. She called the bartender back over. "I'm sorry to bother you, but may I have some paper and something to write with?" The vampire bartender having already heard about the drainers and figuring she needed them for something she heard, was fast to give both to her.

Sookie jotted down notes quickly, the names of the drainers, the car they came in and the address of the home they had already drained one vampire at. She was just starting to write the two vampires names that she had overheard in their heads when the person next to her leaned closer and spoke to her.

"It's spelled T-h-a-l-i-a not T-h-a-l-e-a."

Sookie looked up startled and then noticing it was a vampire. She opened her mouth to say something when the female vampire spoke again.

"May I ask why your writing my name down little one?"

Sookie almost wanted to laugh, this vampire was even shorter than her and she was calling her little? But she had bigger things to worry about.

"Your Thalia?" She said with wide eyes. "Oh my. You can't go anywhere any time soon. The drainers, they have watched you all night, you are one of the two they want to take!"

Thalia looked at Sookie and could tell her was worried for her sake. She chuckled and turned to Godric. "Your mate is amusing Godric. I like her. Do not fear little one, I will be fine." She said and then walked off into the crowd.

Sookie looked around quickly for her. "Godric where did she go? I just said the drainers wanted her! Go find her!"

Godric stopped her from getting up. "Thalia is almost as old as I am, she will be fine. What did you find out?"

Sookie took another drink to help calm her nerves and collect her thoughts. She looked around for Pam and saw her standing near Eric by the booth they had sat at. She made sure she had their attention and spoke softly again. "I have them all. It's nine total, there are five here and four more at a house about twenty minutes from here. I got the address for it. They wanted to try to get Thalia and another vampire named Scott tonight. They drained a vampire last week, but I don't know who. They didn't know a name and I didn't recognize him."

When she stopped she could see Eric's mouth moving but was unable to hear him. However, Godric could and relayed the message to her. "He wants to know how you want to point them out, would it be easier for you to walk around and point them out or describe them all?"

Sookie thought about it and said she would walk around and point them out. Eric spoke again, giving more instructions through Godric. "Eric said they will watch and as soon as you point out the last one him, Pam and three others will get them at once to make sure they don't get away."

She nodded that she understood and took one more drink before getting up. As she sighed Godric grabbed her arm, "What's wrong?"

Sookie sighed again. "Is there something wrong with me that I don't feel more upset that I am most likely sending these people to their deaths, even knowing that they have already killed before and plan to keep doing it? Instead I feel more worry that they are stopped before they drain another."

Godric wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. "No dear, there is nothing wrong with you, never think that. Do you remember what you told me about the promise you made to yourself? That you would do anything in your power to protect those you consider worthy? It seems to me that since you are a supernatural being, you see other supes are worthy. That's all it is. Don't feel bad that you don't feel guilty."

Sookie gave him a grateful hug back and took his hand, guiding him this time. She made her away around the bar, stopping at each person and making sure she had Eric's attention as she nodded to the guilty party. As she was looking around the room for the last one, she almost missed him but then heard his thoughts coming up fast behind her.

He had no idea what the stupid bitch was doing or what she knew, but he watch her as she walked around the bar and pointed out all of his friends to the tall vampire that owed the joint. Knowing he didn't have long before she pointed him out, he made his move. He didn't want to go out without taking her with him.

Godric heard someone coming up behind Sookie and moved to intercept the person.

Hearing the man's thoughts she yelled out, "Godric, no! He has a silver knife!"

Her scream distracted him and while he was startled, Sookie was able to shove him several feet away using some of her Fae powers, making sure the knife that she knew was silver never touched him.

But she herself was unable to move out of the way fast enough.

She felt the knife slide into her stomach and then felt herself falling to the floor. Right before she hit the floor she heard Godric's roar of anger along with Jason screaming her name. And then blackness.


	15. Chapter 15

Godric could not believe what he was seeing, one minute he was watching as Sookie walked around, pointing out the drainers and then the next minute she was shoving him away from a silver knife, only to be stabbed herself.

When she hit the floor for a split second he froze, not sure what he wanted to do. Does he rip out the guys throat? Should he take him down to the basement and torture for him days for daring to hurt what was his? Or should he take care of her, making sure she is ok?

The choice was made for him when he saw Jason run towards her, sliding down to his knees next to her and calling out her name. Godric looked down and saw the blood pooling underneath her. He briefly wondered why the smell of Fae blood wasn't making the other vampires go nuts.

He rushed into action, gently picking Sookie up and cradling her to his chest. He yelled at Eric to keep that one alive until he could deal with him and speed off to Eric's office.

Godric burst through the door leading to his child's office and sat down on the couch with Sookie in his lap. Without another thought he used his own teeth and tore into his wrist and put it up to Sookie's mouth. He let out a small groan of understanding when he remember that she was unconscious and couldn't drink on her own.

He smelt another vampire enter the room with him and didn't even think about who it was.

"LEAVE US." He snarled out.

"You need help. I will open her mouth for you, you reopen your wrist for her. Do not worry, I am not here to hurt your mate." Thalia walked slowly in, with her hands raised in a submissive gesture.

Godric would rather have Eric, Pam or even Jason in here to help but Thalia was the one that came for some reason. He knew he needed the help if he wanted to heal Sookie as soon as he could, so he let her come and help but had her leave as soon as they got some blood into her. With her help it didn't take long for Sookie's wound to heal and for her to wake up.

Sookie came to still sitting on Godric's lap, with one of his hands running through her hair. She tried to sit up more. "Ugh, what happened?"

Godric looked down at her and she could see in his eyes that he was very upset. "The last drainer had a knife, you know the one you pushed me out of the way of? He stabbed you with it and pushed you to the floor where you hit your head pretty hard, knocking you out. I had to give you some of my blood to heal." As he looked at her, she could see his eyes start to soften. "You can't do that kind of thing Sookie. I'm a vampire, yes it would have hurt but I can heal faster than you can."

Sookie reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Godric, as long as you are here to heal me, I can heal fast as well. Do you remember we talked about this being a partnership, where we are both equal? You can protect me but I also want to protect you. That's the way this works, we both look after one another."

Godric scowled. He did remember the conversation from the night before, he hated it but Jason had told him that was how some woman are now, all for equal rights. It made no damn sense to him, it was his job to take care of her, not hers to jump in front of silver knives for him! But he was trying, really trying, to do this so instead of starting another argument over it he just leaded down and kissed her cheek.

"If you are ready to get up, we should go get you cleaned up and I want to check in with Eric."

Sookie looked down at her clothes, he was right, she was a bloody mess. As she looked at the clock she jumped up. "Godric! Don't forget we have to meet with Mr. Cataliades at my house soon."

Godric was startled. It wasn't often he forgot about stuff like that. "You go get cleaned up and I'll let Eric know we have to leave. I'll make sure to grab Jason as well."

He walked Sookie to the employee break room where they had restrooms and made his way to Eric who was standing near the bar.

Eric tilted his head in Godric's direction as he came around the corner. "We will be leaving to go take care of the drainers momentarily. The one that stabbed Sookie is downstairs, I will make sure someone keeps him alive until you are ready to deal with him. Is she ok?"

Godric waited until Jason came closer, no doubt with the same question. "She is fine, just getting cleaned up. Jason, I suggest you wash your hands off before your sister sees you."

Jason looked down at his bloody knuckles and shrugged, not feeling any guilt for what he did, but did go wash them off as he didn't want Sookie to see them and worry or worse, yell at him.

Eric watched him go and laughed. "That one was most helpful in getting the bastard downstairs. As soon as you took off with her and he knew his sister was fine, he starting punching the humans face in. But do not worry, there is still enough for you."

"If we finish up early enough tonight, I'll deal with them then. If not, I'll stop by tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry I can't go with you tonight," Eric started to apologize.

Godric held up a hand to stop him. "I understand child, you have an area to take care of. I know you want to go with us to meet with the demon lawyer but I promise that I will give you all the details when we are both back home. Go do what you need to."

Eric turned and left with Pam and a few others while Godric waited for Sookie and Jason. They came out and the three of them left the bar to head to Bon Temps.

When they arrived there was another car already in the driveway. Godric got out first and waited until he could tell that the other person waiting was the demon or not before letting Sookie or Jason out.

Sookie was glad to be meeting with the lawyer finally, she hoped to get some answers about her family. She knew that the portal was closed, but for how long? Would she ever see any of her other Fae family members? She stopped her inner dialog as they walked closer to the man waiting near her front steps.

Mr. Cataliades watched as the young Fae walked towards him with her mate on her right and her brother on her left. He had known that one day he would be talking to her but thought he had a few more years yet, he wondered what brought out her inheritance early. She walked up to him with a wide smile and stuck out her hand, letting him take it in a hand shake.

"Miss Stackhouse, I'm honored to meet you. I'm Mr. Cataliades, lawyer for the Brigant family."

"Hello Mr. Cataliades, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my mate Godric and my brother Jason Stackhouse. Shall we head inside to talk?"

He agreed and followed them inside to settle down in her living room, turning down her offer of anything to drink or eat.

"Miss Stackhouse," he started.

"Sookie please." She interrupted him.

"Sookie it is then. I know that during your inheritance you received information and guidance but do you have other questions that I can help with? I may not be Fae, but I do know much about them."

Oh boy did Sookie have questions. "I'm so glad you offered, I actually have a few. The biggest one is why me? Jason is older than me."

Jason looked confused, as if the thought never crossed his mind before.

Mr. Cataliades smiled, somehow he knew that would be her first question. "It's because he wasn't born with the Fae spark." He gave an apologetic glance at Jason. "He did however get some traits. His good looks, his charm with ladies and let me ask, how does he treat you? Does he get abnormally protective over you at times?"

Sookie snorted to herself at the question and then laughed at the look her brother gave her. "Yes he does. For the past few years it's been mostly over what I wear and a few times with who I hang out with."

The lawyer nodded to himself. "I figured. That's a Fae trait males have towards their unmated female relatives. It should lessen some now, but there's no telling when it will fully stop."

"Great." Sookie said under her breath. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of how annoying her brother was and thought about her next question.

"Mr. Cataliades, they told me that all Far pairings could produce offspring. Do you know anything about that? You can see that my mate is a vampire and well, how?"

Godric leaned forward at that question, it was one he was really interested in.

"Good question. I do know about it and yes, it is possible. It's because of your blood, I don't know how it works completely, I just know that you will be able to after you have a complete blood bond. Once you and Godric develop your blood bond you both will experience some changes. You will share some of each others strengths and you will be able to have children. I mean no disrespect, but am I free to talk freely?" He asked with a questioning glance at her brother.

Sookie wanted to be insulted at the question but understood it, there was some things she knew had to be kept hidden. "Yes. I trust my brother fully." Jason gave her a grateful look at her words.

"Again, I mean no disrespect, I just wanted to make sure. This is something you should not let many people know." He turned towards Godric. "Godric, when the blood bond is complete you will be able to walk in the sunlight without burning."

Godric couldn't help the shock from showing on his face and was unable to even form words. He would be able to do what?!

Sookie however had no such qualms. "What?!" She exclaimed.

Mr. Cataliades loved seeing the shock on the vampires face, it wasn't often you could pull on over on a vampire. "That's right. And you Sookie, after the blood bond is complete, his blood will always be in you, causing you to heal faster if you are ever hurt. If you get hurt badly enough, he might still need to give you more blood to heal you but small things you will be able to heal on your own. Other things might happen, I can't be too sure."

"What do you mean you can't be too sure? How do you even know that much?" Sookie inquired.

"From the royal seer. It was told many years ago that one day the royal heir would mate with a vampire. She told your great grandfather a few things, which he told me before the portal was closed down. He knew I would be meeting with you at some point."

Godric finally came out of his stupor and moved closer to Sookie, grabbing her hand. He was so completely moved. This amazing woman was not only all his but she would be able to give him children and the wonderful gift of seeing the sun.

Sookie could tell that he was dealing with his emotions and the shock he just got so she just squeezed his hand and gave him a smile before looking back at the lawyer.

"What about my family? Do you think the portal will ever open again?"

Mr. Cataliades looked at her sadly. "I want to tell you that it will be one day, but I can't. I honestly have no idea if or when it will open."

Sookie was sadden by that answer but expected it somewhat. It would be neat to meet more of her family but she wouldn't let herself get too upset about it.

Not wanting to make her sad, the lawyer got some papers out of the briefcase he had carried in. "How about we get to the fun part of the evening? The rest of your inheritance. Now you should know that everything in this folder is fully yours. Even if the portal does open, all of this still belongs to you. You have the monetary inheritance but you also have several properties, business and homes that you now own. I've been taking care of them as I was instructed to and can keep helping you out if you want me to. If not, I can give you the number to a few people who will be more than happy to give you a hand." He finished and handed Sookie a thick folder.

Sookie opened the first page and almost fainted. She had never seen that many zeros in her life. "There has to be a mistake with this number." She choked out.

The lawyer laughed loudly at her. "No mistake my dear. That is your total net worth. On the next page you will see a list of bank accounts and the amount on each one. The pages after that detail everything else you own."

Jason was getting concerned with how pale his sister was getting and went to get her a glass of water. "Sook? You're looking a bit sick, here drink this." She took the water with a thankful smile.

Sookie looked at Mr. Cataliades, "Well I would very much appreciate it if you helped me with all of this, I have no idea what most of this even means. Do we have to go over all of this tonight? It seems like so much."

"No we don't, we can go at your pace. If you don't even want to do anything with the business side you don't have to, you have people working for you that run all of it. But that folder is yours to keep, along with the bank cards in the pocket in the back. Those are in your name and ready to use."

Sookie looked at the page with the bank account info again. "This money is fully mine to do with as I wish?"

The lawyer nodded at her.

"Then I want half of these to be switched to my brother's name." Sookie declared.

"Sook! I don't want your money, don't do that." Jason hissed at her.

She only silenced his protests with a glare. "Don't you use that tone with me Jason Stackhouse. Besides, he just said it was mine to do with as I please. And I please to give you half. Congratulations Jason, you are now a millionaire." She revealed to him.

"What? I'm a what?" Jason sputtered.

Mr. Cataliades chuckled at the two. They sure were entertaining. "I'll have that money switched over by morning and will have the new bank info and cards hand delivered to you Mr. Stackhouse."

Still trying to grasp the thought of that much money and how crazy his sister was, Jason was only able to nod that he understood.

"We have gone over most of what I wanted to tonight except for two things. One is your home, it should be better protected."

"I know. We are going to put in an alarm system, lights outside and other things." Sookie told the lawyer.

"All of that is good for humans that wish you harm, but what of other supernatural beings? I could ward your property against them for you if you wish."

Sookie glanced at Godric confused, what did he mean?

Godric saw the look and explained to her. "A ward is like a barrier, it's magic. I think it would be a good idea." Just as he finished he felt Sookie pushing into his head again.

_"That seems personal, it's our safety. Do you trust him?"_

Godric gave her a subtle nod to her question.

Sookie trusted his judgment and rather liked the lawyer so she was glad he said he trusted him. She couldn't read the demons mind and almost wished she was able to, but for now she would trust Godric and her own gut feeling that he was a good guy.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Cataliades, we would love it if you would do that for us."

"I can put up a protective ward, making it so that any supernatural being that means you harm or anyone in your home harm, can not come in even if you invite them in. I can also add a ward for during the daytime for Godric. I can make it so that he can go on your land during the day and anyone outside your property won't see him, keeping the secret."

Sookie beamed at him. "Really you can do that? That would be wonderful, thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you for the offer, I would love to go out in the sun but don't want just anyone to know." Godric told him.

"I will come back tomorrow during the day to do those, if that's ok with you both. It will work best in the day time."

"Sure, do you need me to be here?" Sookie was fine with him coming, whatever he needed to ward it for them, she would comply with.

"No, you don't need to be here. I won't even need to go in the house. The whole process won't take that long." The lawyer informed them. "Now the other thing I wanted to talk to you about before I left was children. I do not mean to pry, but if you are not ready to have children just yet I can also put a spell on you to prevent that from happening. Then when you are ready, you just use your will to undo it. It's also a very simple process."

Sookie looked into Godric's eyes. _"Godric? Would you be ok if we got that done? I'm not ready to have kids yet."_

Godric wished he could be selfish and greedy. Honestly, he couldn't wait to have his own children. He pushed his thoughts back to her. _"Honestly? The thought of having children with you pleases me greatly and I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't want it right now. But if you are not ready then there is no question about it, get him to do the spell. We will wait until we are both ready."_

Sookie wanted to cry at his words. He wanted children with her? She was happy knowing that, she wanted them as well, it was just way too soon.

"Thank you Mr. Cataliades, we would like that spell done please."

He waited a moment to see if she would change her mind and when he didn't he focused his energy, pointed to her and mumbled a few words in another language. "There you go. It's very simple to undo like I said. Unlike human birth control options, this is 100% effective, it can only be undone by you and only you."

Sookie thanked the lawyer for all of his help as they finished up their meeting. After making sure Sookie had all the paperwork and phone numbers she needed, they said their good byes for the night.

As Godric drove her and her brother back to Eric's, Sookie couldn't help but think what was going to happen next? So much had happened to her in such a short time and it was starting to get to her. What she really wanted was a break to process everything. A short amount of time with no one dying, getting kidnapped, almost rapped, killed or hurt in any sort of way would be wonderful.


End file.
